Our Princess
by BoundInHerBones
Summary: They love you. All of them. Now they each have a chance to be with you. They better make it count.
1. Introduction

" _What_?!"

The idol's shock was tangible.

"You heard me," Tomochika nodded, folding her arms, "Aside from Haruka, Y/N is my best friend. I know when something's bothering her and she's certainly picked up on your constant squabbling. She just doesn't know that you've been arguing over her.

All she sees is her favourite people in this world falling away from each other. It's breaking her heart. As much as you might not want to admit it, this is the only way you can all get what you want. I won't let her get hurt because of your competing over her,"

There was a lingering moment of abashed silence as they realised that their actions had been hurting you. That was the last thing that they could ever want.

"But," Tokiya was the first to speak, "What is Y/N doesn't agree? I honestly don't see how she can…"

There was a murmur of dejected agreement.

"Ah! I thought you'd say that! That's why I've already asked her!" Tomo grinned mischievously.

"You what?!"

Every jaw hit the floor.

"W-what did she say?" Otoya stammered wringing his hands nervously.

Tomo beamed.

"She loves you. All of you. She said yes,"

"S-she _did_?"

"Really?"

"Tomo-chan, truly?"

"You bet!" She couldn't resist a smug grin, "She has a deep love for every single one of you. She loves you all differently but she does love you. That's why she's agree to let you all take her on a date. She felt terrible at first for not being able to choose just one of you but then I pointed out that no one would be happy if she did, including her.

So, there are some things to consider. An order for example. Now, Since fighting is what we're trying to avoid, I think the best way is to draw lots, agreed?"

Suddenly eager voices chimed their agreement.

"I've put numbers in Syo's hat - bet you don't feel so bad about letting me borrow it now! Each of you pick one and we'll go with that,"

The hat was passed round by shaking hands and each idol held their breath as they unfolded their number.

"So," Tomo smirked, "Who's got number one?"

The idols looked at each other expectantly.

"I-I do, Tomo-chan…"

Many pairs of envious eyes turned to the now blushing Natsuki.

"There we go! Natsuki is tomorrow then! The rest of you, write your names on your numbers and give them to me. I want to make sure you're all following the rules!"

As the group all searched for pens, Natsuki remained staring at his number, his eyes brimming with unfallen tears of joy. He truly had never felt so lucky in all his life. Y/N had so many suitors and, while he would now have to share, he couldn't help but be delighted that he would be her first.


	2. Natsuki

It was precisely 2:37am and Natsuki could not sleep.

The excitement, the nerves, the happiness - they were all too much. In just a few hours, he would be taking Y/N on a date! This was something that, until now, had only graced his most beautiful daydreams. The reality was struggling to set in.

Hugging his Piyo-chan stuffed toy, he tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a very big day.

He had to stop himself from running to the cherry blossom trees - you're decided meeting spot. He had spent a while putting some effort into his usually laid back appearance and, for once, he was trying to control his excitement.

When he eventually saw you, standing under the the falling petals, and he felt his heart skip several beats. _Y/N-chan, you look so cute!_ He thought, beaming as you waved to him.

He could hardly believe it. Of all the times that you two had been together, this was so different. This was a date. A real date. Not one that he'd dreamed up in a spare moment at rehearsals. Today you were his and his alone.

As he reached you, he cleared his throat.

"Y/N-chan, I...you…"

"Hi, Natsuki," You smiled, a slight blush colouring your cheeks.

His eyes caught it. It was so just so adorable.

In a flash he had enveloped you in his arms, strong hands holding you tight to his chest, his face buried in the curve of your neck.

You gasped. Yes, you were ready for this date and yes, you knew it might become intimate, but he had never embraced you so quickly before. You're eyes fluttered a little as you breathed in his scent. Like vanilla, you though, smiling.

As he pulled back, he kept his hands on your upper arms.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. You just look so...beautiful today. I guess I'm just a little-"

"Excited?" You ventured.

He nodded, bashful and a little embarrassed that his control slipped so easily.

"Me too,"

His eyes shot up in surprise and immediately softened into an expression of joy and adoration.

 _She's excited...to go on a date with me!_ He could hardly believe it.

Choosing not to waste this moment he took her by the hands and asked, smiling,

"So, shall we go?"

"Sure!" You replied, genuinely delighted at his happiness, "What did you have in mind?"

He already knew where he wanted to take you. He'd spent the best part of three hours imagining it last night.

"There's this cafe I know. It's in the middle of a park and it does these amazing cakes and-"

He stopped, sensing he was rambling. He was reassured, however, when he saw the excitement on your face.

"That sounds wonderful? Is it far? Let's go!"

"Of course, Y/N-chan!"

As you both began to walk from the grounds of the Master Course dorms, he honestly couldn't see how this day could get better, even though it had only just begun. That was, until you tentatively took his hand.

 _Oh, Y/N-chan…_

"So, do you like it, Y/N? Is your cake good?"

Natsuki sat across from you, at your small window table at the cafe. It was as lovely as he had promised: Right in the centre of a large park and, from where you were seated, you could clearly see the ducks bobbing about on the pond. It was absolutely perfect and, as you took another bit of your caramel sponge cake, you quickly felt it becoming one of you absolute favourite places.

"It's delicious! Thank you so much, Natsuki!" You grinned, scooping up another mouthful with your spoon.

"I'm so glad you like it! This is somewhere I used to come a lot to write my lyrics… before STARISH, that is,"

"That's so sweet!" Your eyes lit up at the thought of him sitting here, by the window, scribbling away and trying not to get cake crumbs on the sheet music. The image made you feel such a rush of affection for this gentle giant. He truly was a sweetheart.

He blushed a little at your compliment, feeling his heart thump harder. He wanted to thank you, or say something to make him seem cool and collected but nothing came to him. Instead, he simply stuffed a spoonful of carrot cake into his mouth.

You giggled slightly.

Was he really that nervous? You couldn't imagine why. True, this was a date and yes, the thought of being romantic with him gave you more than a few butterflies, but he always seemed so...carefree. Any time that she had been around him, he was either cooing over some small creature, or saying something positive to cheer everyone up, or hugging Syo to within an inch of his life.

It was strange to see him flustered. Not that she was complaining.

Trying not to make him uncomfortable, she looked out of the window to the duck pond.

"Oh! Natsuki! Look!" You gasped, pointing.

"Huh? What's wrong, Y/N-chan?" He asked, leaning over to get a better view, "Ah! So cute!"

Out on the pond, the ducks had begun to swim close to the edge and a few ducklings were playing together, bobbing up and down and flapping their tiny feathers.

"Aww, I love them!" You cried, excitedly, "Can we go out and see them? Please?"

"Of course! Let's go!" Natsuki grinned, silently noting how adorable your excitement was.

Ever the gentleman, he pulled your chair out for you as you left and, despite your protests, paid the bill.

As you approached the duck pond the ducklings looked up at you curiously but did not swim away. Carefully, you both knelt on the grass, eager to be closer to them.

"Y/N-chan, look!" Natsuki gasped.

One of the little ducklings had paddled itself to the edge of the pond and hopped out onto the grass. It was currently waddling its way towards you.

"Oh! Isn't he sweet! Come here, little ducky!" You beckoned, holding out your hands to form a cup and resting them on the grass.

The duckling hopped its way closer and, deciding that you seemed like a nice sort of person and that your hands looked warm, clambered into the cup.

"Ah! Y/N-chan! He really likes you!" Natsuki beamed.

"He looks just like Piyo-chan!" You whispered excitedly, careful not to disturb the now comfortably seated duckling.

Natsuki covered his gasp.

He remembered now. He remembered that you had seen his Piyo-chan stuffed toy once when you had come to his room to return a book. He had been so terrified that you would ridicule him or think him less of a man. Even then, he knew how he felt about you. The thought of you believing that he and his feelings were childish broke his heart.

However, all his worries had disappeared when you had squealed with delight, picked up the stuffed toy and asked what its name was. He was so shocked that he had almost forgotten how to speak but, when he realised how cute you looked cuddling his Piyo-chan, he had laughed and told you all about him. That was, he thought, when he understood how truly perfect for him you were.

Now, watching you cradling this tiny, real life Piyo-chan, he was overcome.

"Y/N...I love you so much…"

When he saw how your eyes shot up he realised, in horror, that he had spoken aloud.

"N-natsuki?" You gasped, "Did you...just…?"

There was no way he could take it back now.

And why should he? He loved you. You were here, on a date, with him. He was the first.

"I love you, Y/N-chan," carefully scooping the little duckling out of your hands and settling him back in the water, he took your hands in his, "I love you and, I know that you love us all, I know that but I….I don't care! You are my...my everything. You inspire me to be better. Y-you _are_ my inspiration. You have to know…"

A single tear escaped the corner of your eye and tracked its way down your cheek.

"N-natsuki…"

"I know, Y/N-chan. I know that you probably don't feel the same. I know that. But-"

"I love you!" You cried, "I love you Na-chan! I do feel the same! Yes… I do love all of you…I'm sorry for that b-but Natsuki… I love you… you are so...so special…"

" _Y/N!_ "

In one swift movement, you found yourself swept forward and soft lips enveloped your own.

You eyes fluttered shut and, of their own accord, your hands found their way into his hair, pulling him down to you harder. You felt his gasp as you tentatively licked his lower lip, immediately granting you access as you deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped firmly around your back as he moaned softly, feeling your tongue gliding sensually over his own.

 _This is a dream! I can't be...Ah! Oh, Y/N-chan…._

When you eventually separated for air, tears were visible in both your eyes.

"N-Na-chan-" your voice trembled.

"Y/N, d-do you want to get out of here?" He breathed, "Would you like to come back to my room? I-I totally understand if you say no, I-"

"Let's go!"

Things had escalated considerably the second that Natsuki had locked his bedroom door. You were now both breathlessly tugging at each others clothing as you lay entwined on his bed.

"Y/N-chan!" He gasped, as you ran your hands up his chest and began to work open the buttons of his shirt.

"I-is this okay?" You panted, hardly waiting for a reply.

He nodded frantically, no longer caring how eager he appeared. You winked coyly, and turn to straddle him.

As you made quick work of his buttons, you latched onto his neck, kissing the pulsing vein tenderly. You could hear his breath speed up, his hands wrapping around your waist. A mischievous glint entered you eyes and, taking a chance, you bit down gently on his neck.

"Ah!"

You listened carefully, terrified that you had hurt him or made him uncomfortable. The sounds that escaped him, however, were a mixture of surprise and arousal. You grinned. His chest now exposed, you pulled back to admire him.

He truly was something. His hard work at STARISH's rehearsals, as well as his towering height, had given him a body comparable to a Grecian statue. You had no idea how you could possibly have never noticed how well built he was.

As you traced your fingers appreciatively over his muscles, you could feel them tensing. He was almost shaking with the effort to stay still.

"Y/N-chan…" he breathed, looking up at you with a strained expression, asking for permission.

"You can touch me too, Natsuki...I want you to,"

Wide-eyed, he carefully slid his hands to the bottom of your t-shirt and pulled it over your head, exposing you white lace bra.

"Oh, Y/N…"

His eyes took in the swell of your breasts, heaving against their restraints. Looking up at you with wonder and anticipation, he reached behind you and undid the clasp. As the straps slipped from your shoulders and you threw it off, he audibly moaned.

"Y/N...you're...you're so _beautiful!_ "

You saw him lick his lips and, emboldened by his adoring response, pressed your breast to his mouth.

"Oh-mphf!"

His eyes drifted closed as he suckled ecstatically. His arms wound around you and pulled you even tighter to him.

You gasped as he became more and more intense, licking and nipping on your nipple, letting you hear his pleasured moans. You seemed to have lit a fire in him.

He was doing the same for you. Throwing back your head, you let a groan of pleasure escape. The things he could do with his tongue!

Having him here. Having him like this. It was the mirror on one of your fantasies. You felt your excitement growing and, before long, you needed more. Gently you pushed on his shoulders to let him know.

He gasped for air as he broke away and his hands instinctively flew for the zip on your jeans.

"Please….please, can I-"

"God, yes!"

It was mere seconds before you found yourself, and your panting lover, bare to each other. You returned to straddling him and pushed him down onto the bed, flat on his back.

"Y/N-chan…. Are you sure? Please, I could never force you…" he whispered sincerely.

"I am. I love you Natsuki,"

"I love you too, Y/N. God, I do!"

You felt your eyes welling up at his sincerity. He was such a treasure and, tonight, he was all yours.

"Na-chan… have you ever…?" You asked, needing to know.

He shook his head, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. You smiled endearingly down at him. You were no virgin but it had been so, so long. You remembered your own first time and, knowing how special this was for him, you were determined to make it the happiest of his memories.

"Don't worry," you whispered, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead, "I'm going to look after you,"

"I trust you, Y/N...I trust- _AAH_!"

His voice trailed off in a howl as you lowered yourself onto him, keening at the delicious stretch. You allowed him time to get accustomed to the feeling, holding yourself still in his lap.

"Ohh! Y/N! You….Ah! You feel so good! It's...so... tight!"

You felt him quaking under you, every nerve alive with these new sensations.

"Natsuki...I have to move!" You moaned, raising yourself up so that he nearly exited you.

"Please!" He begged, tears of want threatening to spill.

You dropped down, taking his entire length inside you.

"Ah! Natsuki!" You moaned, feeling his hands fly to you hips and grab on for dear life.

"Y/N! I...I-"

He lost all capacity for speech as he gave in to his body's demands, thrusting up into you with as much power as he could muster.

"Ah! That feels amazing!" You cried,digging your nails into his chest.

This only spurred him on as he growled and built up a punishing rhythm, clearly revelling in this new experience. He was moaning with abandon with every thrust, his head tossing from side to side.

"Y/N! So good….so good! Ohh!"

"That's it! Right there! Ah!"

He was incredible. Everything thrust shook your entire body. He was pushing you so close to the edge.

"Ah! Y/N! I can f-feel it starting!"

You were going to make him come! That was so hot! Those few words took you right to the brink. You were so close.

"N-Natsuki! I'm...I'm gonna…"

"Yes! Yes, please, Y/N! Come for me! Please, I want you to come!" He panted out desperately, his hands flying from your hips to grip the sheets.

"I'm...I'm-AAH!"

Your vision whited out. Wave after wave for intense pleasure crashed over you.

Natsuki, awed by the sight of your ecstasy, was thrown over the edge by your tightening.

Crying out loud enough for anyone to hear, he arched violently from the bed, his knuckles white as he clutched the sheets.

"Y/N! Y/N! I'm cumming! I-I love you! Ohh!"

As the pleasure subsided, you felt onto his chest in a shivering heap. You could hear his heart thundering and, glancing up, were amazed to see that, so great had his pleasure been, that he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Na-chan?" You croaked, you voice hoarse from moaning,

"Y-Y/N…"

His voice was faint but his smile was blissful. As he held you to his chest, letting you drift off into a heavy slumber, he thanked god for you, for your love, for your beauty and for you being his very first. He would never stop loving you and tonight would be something that he cherished forever.

Tomorrow may come but for now every one of his dreams had come true.


	3. Ren

Jealousy was not a feeling Ren was familiar with. After all, he was popular (sometimes too popular), blessed with smouldering good looks and extremely talented. He did not, generally, have cause for jealousy.

Now, however, as he watched a pink-cheeked, more-than-usually chipper Natsuki eating his lunch from across the room, he suddenly became overly familiar with it.

He was not angered for two reasons: that Natsuki was his close friend and he would not begrudge him his happiness, and that he was the second in line.

Still, he looked towards Natsuki, who was smiling from ear to ear and enjoying his pudding cup even more than – good God! Was that a bite mark on his neck?!

He felt both his throat and his trousers constrict at the thought.

How far had they gone? What had they done? Had he... loved her properly?

No, he could not think this way. Today was his day. He and Y/N, together.

He was determined to live up to his reputation. He was the Casanova of Shining Agency. He could not let that slip with the one woman he truly cared about.

He had planned the day meticulously. Everything was arranged and he was struggling to maintain his macho exterior under the pressure of his bubbling excitement.

He had contacted you that morning (via a note tied to a magnificent bouquet of roses, of course) to arrange a meeting time and place. He had spent the best part of the day getting ready, considering that you were meeting for dinner, and, after many a withering look from Masato, he settled on an outfit that he hoped you would like.

As directed, you waited by the dorm gates for one of the Jinguuji family's fleet of luxury cars to collect you. You yourself had spent the last few hours debating what to wear. For your day with Natsuki you had gone with a nice pair of jeans and a cute frilly top. A date with Ren would surely require something much more stylish.

You had rummaged through your wardrobe and had, finally picked out a top three. You wished you had more ladylike clothing but, you had to admit, the options you had managed to find were pretty gorgeous.

It took another hour of trying on, re-trying on and then fussing over your hair and make-up until you were finally satisfied with the look you had put together. Glancing once more in the mirror before you left, you couldn't help but think you were looking…well, hot.

Now, as a beautiful black Aston Martin, pulled up in front of you, you took a deep breath and hoped the rest of the night went to plan.

Never in a million years could you have pictured this.

The car had driven you to the coast, where you knew that the the white sand beaches were famous. You had been tentative at first, believing that you may be overdressed for the situation - until you saw what Ren had arranged.

A beautiful wooden,beach hut stood on the sand, lit by flaming torches and candlelight. On its porch was a beautifully decorated table set for two and the path towards it was scattered with white rose petals.

Ren stood beside the table, dressed in white linen trousers and a slightly open white shirt. He looked so perfectly casual and yet stunning at the same time. You would never expect anything less from him.

He flashed you a charming grin as he saw you walk onto the sand, beckoning you towards him.

Speechless, you took a step down the path and breathed in the scent of sea air and fire. You looked down at the floaty sun dress that you had chosen and mentally patted yourself on the back. Thank goodness you hadn't chose that tight red dress!

"My lady," Ren purred as you reached him, "You are enchanting,"

He looked you up and down appreciatively and extended his hand to escort you to the table. He pulled out your chair for you, resisting the urge to place a kiss on your bare shoulder, and seated himself opposite you.

"I hope you like Italian food, Y/N?" He smiled, uncovering your plate, "I made it myself,"

Were he not an idol you would have thought he was a chef. The pasta dish was beautifully presented and steaming so enticingly that you had a hard time not burying your face in the plate.

"Jinguuji-san! This is amazing! I had no idea you were so talented in the kitchen!" You praised.

He smiled genuinely for a moment, silently bursting with joy at your words, before turning on his usual charm offensive and drawling,

"I'm talented in far more ways than this, little lamb. Perhaps you will find out…"

A slight blush coloured your cheeks as you caught his meaning. Still, the thought did not make you uncomfortable. Far from it.

"Thank you so much," you smiled, "for everything. This place is beautiful,"

"The night is young, Lady. There is much more still to enjoy," he winked.

You enjoyed your meal - which was easily one of the best you had ever had - and, as you talked, you realised that, not only was did Ren attract you in aromantic capacity, but that he also made you laugh, smile and truly enjoy spending time with him.

He was always thought to be such a player but, the more he relaxed into conversation with you, the more he revealed that he was really just a smooth talking man with a heart of gold.

You were intrigued to see just how much of his candy coating you could crack.

"Jinguuhi-san?"

"Yes, little lamb?"

"I….no, it's okay…" you looked down bashfully, playing coy.

Ren raised an eyebrow, his trademark wolfish smile flashing at you.

"Oh my, is my Lady blushing?" He leaned forward slightly and whispered, "What could have made you so shy, Princess?"

"Well," you tried to hold back a giggle, glancing up at him through your lashes, "I was just thinking how handsome you look, Jinguuji-san,"

His breath caught. He tried to play it off but you saw that what you said had taken him by surprise. You decided to continue.

"You...you always look so good, Jinguuji-san…" you breathed.

"Lady!" His voice shook slightly as his eyes widened. He cleared his throat and tried to get back on his game. You weren't going to let him get away so easily.

"And, in this candlelight," you continued, leaning close, around the side of table, "I just can't take my eyes off of you…"

You rose from your chair and stepped towards him, swaying your hips slightly to accentuate your curves. You noticed that he was holding his breath, as if terrified to let out a sound. You chuckled playfully and extended your hands - which he took like a man in a trance - and guided him to stand in front of you.

"You're stunning, Ren,"

"Lady…" he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. His blue eyes shone with wonder as you leaned forward, up on your tip toes. He had no idea how he had lost control so completely but, in this moment, he was entirely at your mercy.

His eyes glazed over as your lips hovered less than an inch from his own.

"Ren?" You breathed, preparing to lay the final delicious blow.

"Mm?" Words were not currently an option for him, so entranced was he with your ruby lips.

"...I love you,"

"Lady!"

His voice cracked in a sob of pure joy. Overcome, he crushed his lips to yours, kissing you with all of his pent up passion, desperation and sheer love.

Everything he had, all the prowess people presumed about him and all the depth they didn't know he had he poured into that kiss. His arms wound around you, holding you flush against him, close enough that you could feel his heart thundering in his chest.

You were sure you could even feel a dampness on your cheek as his emotion spilled over.

"I love you! Y/N, I love you so much!" He confessed again and again against your lips.

You broke apart only for a second for air but you immediately found yourself hoisted into the air as Ren picked you up high enough for you to wrap your legs around his waist before kissing you again. You could feel him grinning against your lips and you could not help but become entirely absorbed in the romance and intensity of the situation.

You hardly noticed when he carried you into the beach hut but, as he lay you down gently on the bed you took a second to look around.

He had decorated the entire bedroom with candles and fairy lights. The bed was large and, as you returned your attention to the man who was now pressing kisses down your neck, you felt that yes, you could get used to this.

"Lady…" his voice was hushed as he drew back to look into your eyes, "I...I swear, I will not...push you. I love you more than I could ever tell you. This is like a dream. Please, I want...I…"

The legendary casanova was undone in this moment. Instead, above you, lay the genuine, sincere and utterly in love, Ren.

"I understand," you smiled, touched and delighted by how much of his true self he was able to show to you, "I know. I want to. I really do,"

"Oh, Y/N… my Lady," he kissed you ecstatically. This had played out more perfectly than every fantasy he had envisioned of this night. This could not be happening!

You kissed him back with fervour. Eager to take the first step you reached for the buttons of his white shirt. He registered what you were trying to do instantly and pulled back a little to help you. In a few second the shirt lay discarded on the floor and his chiselled chest was exposed to the glow of the candlelight.

You had always known that he was beautiful - that was apparent to anyone - but to see him flushed above you was the stuff of dreams. He was truly gorgeous.

"Ren…" you murmured, reaching out to stroked your hands along his chest. He sighed contentedly at your touch.

Slowly he reached for the hem of your dress.

"My Lady… may I?"

You nodded, attempting to squash any feeling of self-consciousness, and you allowed him to pull the dress over your head, leaving you in you with red silk lingerie. Though you had chosen it for him alone, you now wanted to be rid of it and, as gracefully as you could, you slipped the pieces of silk and lace from your body, exposing yourself entirely to him.

"Ah!" He gasped, eyes raking over your form. You were everything that he had dreamed of. More. He could barely tear his eyes away from your heaving chest or the swell of your hips, "Y/N, you are a goddess!"

You felt the blush rising across your chest and cheeks. You were aroused and excited, yes, but you were so aware of his own flawless beauty that you had to push away any thought of inadequacy.

The best way, you decided, was to act on a little fantasy of your own.

Wordlessly you guided Ren to lie on his back, a move that both surprised and aroused him. Your hands played with the fastenings of his linen trousers, glancing mischievously up at him as you released the buttons and slid them over his hips to the floor. In true Ren style, he had gone commando.

You had to take a moment to marvel at him. His reputation certainly did not fail him. He was magnificent.

"I...I hope I please you," he whispered, his chest beginning to rise and fall more rapidly.

"Ren… I love you. Every part of you… and I intend to show you how much you please me…" you winked up at him and his breath caught.

Now was the time to play out your own desires and, giving him no further warning, you grasped him in your hand and ran your tongue from hilt to tip.

"Ah! My Lady! What-"

He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he gazed unbelievingly down at you. You smirked slightly and repeated the action, slowly and firmly, letting him feel every movement of your tongue.

He was panting slightly as he watched transfixed. You could not be more perfect! How had he possibly gotten so lucky!

Deciding that you had held back long enough, on the next pass of your tongue you swirled around his weeping head before taking it entirely into your mouth.

"My god!" He arched backward, falling back against the sheets, "Y/N! Please!"

You loved how receptive he was. You were determined to wring every possible drop of pleasure from him.

Languidly you sucked on him, letting your tongue play on the most sensitive bundles of nerves and watching his hips twitch as he resisted the urge to thrust up into your mouth. As you slowly worked him into a panting mess, you decided now was the time to show your talent. Adjusting your angle slightly, you took a breath and plunged down, taking him entirely into your mouth.

"AAH! Fuck!" He reared back, his head tossing to the side, his eyes half shut in euphoria, "Fuck, Y/N, yes!"

Carefully you bobbed up and down his length, dragging your tongue along the underside as you sucked. Slowly you began to increase the intensity and speed.

"More! Please, more! I need it! Oh fuck! I'm going to- YES!"

He was reduced to a heaving, spasming mess as he shot thick ropes of cum into your mouth. You were far from disgusted and delighted in swallowing it all, an act which he caught in the haze of his delirium that had him hardening again almost immediately.

"Y/N...my princess…" he whispered, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Mmm, Ren… I love your taste…" you smirked as you crawled up the bed and seated yourself across his hips, hovering over his member, "Do you want me?"

He returned to his wits sufficiently to flip you onto your back so that he was above you, lying over you between your legs.

"I have always wanted you, Y/N," he purred, carefully positioning himself at your entrance, "My lady," he asked again, "may I?"

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I want you, Ren. Please,"

There was no restraint left in him to hold him back. In one fluid move he surged forward and seated himself in you to the hilt.

"Ah! Ren!" You cried, feeling fuller than you ever had. It felt to intense to have him finally inside you that your eyes closed for a second in sheer joy.

"My Lady! You feel like silk!" He panted, pulling back slightly before thrusting in again. You both groaned in response.

As you lay beneath him, he raised your legs higher so that your calves lay over his shoulders, pinning you in a position that allowed him to reach delicious depths.

"Ohh! That feels amazing!" You gasped, clinging tighter to him.

Silently focussing on not cumming again so soon, despite how incredibly tight you felt around him, he began to build up a rhythm with his hips.

Every movement sent sparks of electricity to every nerve in your body. You felt alive with pleasure as he thrust deep and hard into your heat.

"Ah! Lady! Mmm!" His hips moved of their own accord, desperately reaching for this new and incredible pleasure.

"R-Ren! Please... harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Ah!" He nearly came at your words. How he had dreamed and cum so many times at the thought of your voice raised in pleasure for him. How could he not oblige.

Harder and harder he pushed, dragging over that sweet spot within you every time. The bed rocked violently as thrust with all his power, half out of his mind with pleasure.

"Y-Y/N! I'm so close! Please! Please! I want you make you cum! C-cum for me, my Lady!" He gasped.

"Me too!" You cried, voice hoarse in your pleasure, you eyes practically rolled back, "I'm going to cum, Ren! Ohh, God! Ren! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop-"

You arched as you shook with the intensity of your orgasm.

Ren was helpless but to follow you. Your tightening, your heat, your voice screaming his name - he threw his head back and howled his release, spilling himself deep inside you.

Time seemed to stand still as you both came down from your high and Ren did not recall pulling out or rolling onto his side beside you but now, as he tucked you to his sweat-covered chest, he thanked every god there could ever be for this one perfect moment in time. You were truly an angel. You could be nothing else.

"Lady... I love you...I love you…"

He heard your faint reply as both began to drift into sleep. There could be no night more magical than this. You were everything to him and he would never, never stop showing his love on you. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear and kissing you tenderly on the forehead, he pledge his love one more time before succumbing to dreams.


	4. Ai

There were times when Ai genuinely wondered at the minds of his friends and colleagues.

When he had unfolded that piece of paper revealing the number three, he had immediately decided that planning was key. As he was not well versed in romance of any kind he, naturally, sought the help of his fellow Quartet Night members.

First, he had approached Reiji. He had suggested that he try something simple - something that he wasn't likely to get flustered during and make a fool of himself. When he had asked for specific suggestion Reiji had simply winked at him, ruffled his hair and said "No chance, Ai-Ai!"

Second, he had sought out Ranmaru, who he found in a particularly grumpy mood. When he had brought up the fact that he was the third to be allowed to date Y/N, Ranmaru had simply told him "not to rub it in his face" and to "enjoy it while he can".

Eventually he went to Camus. Over a cup of sweet tea, they had discussed what Ai already understood of romance, dating and the like and, upon realising that he knew absolutely nothing, Camus had shaken his head, added another sugar cube to his tea and told him to do some research. Since Ai was so fond of collecting data the internet seemed like a good starting place.

That was one piece of advice that he could take. So, after some time trawling search engine for topics like "date ideas", "how to be romantic" and "what does woo mean?" He felt prepared enough to put plans in place.

When you had gotten up that morning, you had been greeted by a note pushed under your bedroom door. Written in Ai's distinctive handwriting, it respectfully asked you to join him outside the main gates at 2pm, and was signed with a kiss.

You smiled fondly at the sweet gesture and went to dress yourself in something you felt Ai would like. Deciding on your flouncy cyan blue dress and a cropped white cardigan, you went about your morning with a smile on your face, eager to see what Ai had in store for you.

At 2pm, you made your way to the gates and, of course, Ai was there waiting for you. He had smartened up his usual look a little and he had taken extra care with his hair. He was looking pretty dashing, you thought as you approached.

He bowed to you as you reached him and greeted you with a kiss to your hand, which flustered you a little.

"Good afternoon, Y/N," he smiled, "you look beautiful today. Not that you don't look beautiful every day!" He panicked, fearing he had misspoken. He simply couldn't stop talking, "and, that is not to say that you haven't made a special effort today. Not that I would expect you to!"

Oh dear. This hadn't been on any of those web pages. He was not familiar with this feeling he was experiencing. A quick diagnostic revealed the cause to be "nerves". How strange.

He was relieved when you laughed and thanked him, replying that he looked very handsome.

The "nerves" were suddenly overtaken by a strange pounding in his chest. This, he had felt before, though oddly, only around you. He wondered at its cause and what it might be.

Still, he returned to his plan. His research had led him to believe that traditional "first dates" often consisted of meeting for coffee, dinner or seeing a movie where hand holding may or may not take place, followed by walking the girl back to her home and, if both parties consent, a kiss on either the cheek, lips or hand may be shared.

He had noted this information and planned to carry this formula out to the letter.

"Y/N, I was wondering if you would consider accompanying me to the cinema this afternoon? The listings show that there are several romantic comedies showing today, there is a particularly large range of foods available at the concession stand to cater to any dietary requirements and-"

He couldn't help but notice that you were trying to hide a laugh.

"Is...is everything okay, Y/N?" he asked, those "nerves" suddenly feeling much more prominent.

"I'm sorry, Ai," you shook your head, smiling at him endearingly. "It's just that, well, it sounds like you've googled date ideas! Please, I'm not trying to offend you, and I think it's so sweet of you, but I can't help but feel that maybe...well, that you might not enjoy that as much,"

This was unexpected.

Perhaps his usual methods of researching did not apply in the world of romance. He could not bare the thought of having tripped at the first hurdle. Quickly, he responded,

"I apologise, Y/N. I have no wish to make today seem stereotypical or boring in any way. Please forgive me," he bowed.

"No! No, please, Ai, it's alright!" you waved your hands in front of you, startled by his apology, "That's not at all what I meant. I just want you to have fun today too! This is for you as much as me and I couldn't be happy unless you were too,"

Ai glanced up, somewhat shocked by your explanation. Had he truly forgotten to factor himself into the plans? Of course he had! He had been so meticulous in trying to please you that his own happiness had not come into the equation. Still, he was extremely touched by your selflessness.

"In truth," he began, "I do not have a preference for romantic comedies and I did think that the cinema was an odd venue for a date…"

"Really?" you asked, a smile returning to your face at his honesty, "why is that?"

"Well, in a cinema, I would have no way of measuring whether or not you were happy through facial expressions or body language. I would rarely be given the opportunity to look at you and I…" he trailed off, averting his eyes slightly with a frown.

"Ai?" You tried to coax him gently.

"...I wouldn't want to miss a moment where I could look at you," he confessed.

Again, those "nerves" hammered at him. He always spoke the truth but it was rare for him to say something truly heartfelt. It caused him a surprising amount of anxiety - as if everything depended on a favourable response from you.

"Well," you answered,a slight blush colouring your cheeks, "I'd rather look at you then a projection screen any day,"

It was then that Ai learned that he possessed the capacity to blush.

Choosing to stifle as much of his sudden emotions of bashfulness, he simply bowed and attempted to appear collected.

"So," you continued, feeling more than a little happy with yourself when noticing the pink tinge of his cheeks, "with that in mind, what would you really be happy doing with me today?"

Ai cursed his association with Reiji for the inappropriate thoughts that sprung into his mind. As the pink flush rose to red, he cleared his throat and replied,

"I want to get to know you better, Y/N. I spend so much of my life trying to learn and to experience what others do. I...care more for you than anyone else and yet I know so much less than I would want. Please, teach me about you today?"

The brightness of your returning smile made his heart pound.

"Ai," you grinned, moved by his response, "if that will make you happy then I'd be delighted! Actually, I have an idea for how this could work! Come with me?"

"Of course, Y/N,"

You had to give yourself a pat on the back - this was a pretty good idea.

As you led Ai through the atrium of the beautiful town library, you were delighted to find that your favourite corner table was empty. It was so perfectly situated - far from anyone else, shielded by towering bookshelves and lit by the afternoon sun through the arc window - it was the perfect venue for this unique date.

As you pulled up two comfortable armchairs, Ai looked around himself with fascination.

"Everything alright?" you smiled.

"I've never been in a place like this before. Is that odd?" he replied, taking in all the thousands upon thousands of books around him.

"No, I don't think so," you giggled, "considering that nearly all of your research is internet based and that you are a literal genius when it comes to technology, I can see why a library might seem obsolete to you,"

"Now that I'm here," he began, running his hand along the spines of a row of books, "I think I could be very happy here,"

"I'm so glad!" you beamed, "I want us to have a wonderful day together, k?"

He nodded, allowing himself a small smile.

"So, how can I learn more about you from these books?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Well, I thought I could try to find some books that I love - you know, ones that have kind of shaped me - and that way you'd um… be able to sort of...see my heart?" you trailed off. Did that sound cheesy and dumb? You hoped it didn't.

Ai, however, lit up at the thought.

"I would be honoured," he bowed a little, breaking into a genuine smile.

You felt your heart flutter whenever he bestowed that rare and beautiful smile on you.

"Okay, well, I'll go and look some out! Will you be okay here till I get back?"

"Please, don't worry. I look forward to your return,"

Your heart skipping a beat at his kind words, you hurried off to comb the shelves.

On your return, arms holding six or seven leatherbound books, you saw that Ai had, himself, been busy.

Sitting on the table, waiting for you, were two large hot chocolates, thick and sweet, topped with a mountain of cream and tiny marshmallows.

"Ai, thank you so much! You shouldn't have!" you gasped, setting the books on the table.

"I remembered what you said two weeks ago about hot chocolate being the best thing to drink when curled up with a book. I hope I did not presume too much in getting this for you,"

"No! I mean… thank you! That was really thoughtful of you to remember that! I don't even remember saying it!" you smiled, appreciative of just how much attention he pays. How much he always pays.

It was now even more important to you to be able to show him what he asked for. You hoped the books you chose would be enough for now.

As you got comfortable beside him, he began to turn over the books.

"I've never heard of some of these…" he said, pulling one from the pile, "What about this one? Will you tell me about it?"

He handed the book to you and you turned it over with a smile.

"This one?"

You opened the book and quickly flicked through the pages, remembering all the times you had sat with this book in your lap and lost yourself in its story.

"Beauty and the Beast is an old fairytale. My parents used to read it to me to help me sleep. I've just...always felt a connection with it, I guess? Does that sound stupid?"

"No!" Ai reassured you, "It makes perfect sense. Please, will you tell me more about this book? I would like to know about the things that make you happy,"

You beamed, so happy that he didn't think you were silly for being so attached to a children's book.

"Of course! Here, scoot closer, I'll read it to you. This is the abridged version,"

"I would like that very much," Ai smiled sweetly, moving closer in his chair to follow as you read.

" _There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters; being a man of sense, he spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters…._ "

You read and as you turned each page, glanced up to see Ai's expression.

Your worries that he would be bored, disinterested or confused dispelled by the rapt attention he paid to the story.

Occasionally he would make a comment such as, "Why would Beauty agree to stay at the castle? That wasn't her fault!" or "I don't understand. Why would her sisters want the Beast to eat her?"

You did your best to explain as you went, secretly enjoying teaching Ai about something that meant so much to you.

As you drank your chocolate and read, you found yourselves drifting closer until, as you read the last few pages, you hand remained rested in Ai's.

" _...He married Beauty, and lived with her many years, and their happiness - as it was founded on virtue - was complete. The End_ ,"

You finished, closing the book with a grin.

"Thank you, Y/N. That was beautiful. You... have a wonderful voice for storytelling,"

You blushed at his sincere compliment.

"Thanks, Ai. I hope you enjoyed it,"

"I did. There were times where I understood more than… than I expected to,"

That puzzled you. You weren't entirely sure what Ai had expected at all, you had just been focussed on showing him why you loved the book. You had done that, right? What else could he have noticed?

"Really?" you responded, turning to face him, "And what was that?"

"I have never identified with a character before,"

That took you by surprise. You hadn't expected Ai to find any sort of connection with the story.

"Huh? Oh! Well, maybe that's a good thing? Sometimes identifying with a character can make a book more enjoyable. Who do you think you identified with?" you asked, curious.

"The Beast,"

That puzzled you even more. He and the Beast could not be more different. You wanted to know more.

"Really? Why's that?"

Ai sat silently for a moment. He did not seem nervous or worried - rather, he looked like he was trying to formulate the correct words.

"I suppose it is because of how he perceives himself and the world around him," he began, looking intently into his empty hot chocolate mug, "or rather, that he doesn't understand how things are. He is limited by what he is. I feel the same. I am limited in my experiences of the emotions, the feelings that you all have. There are times when I wish so much to be a part of it but I cannot. I must be taught to understand. It is…frustrating. You are the only person who has ever helped me truly understand. These feeling I harbour for you – they are my only understanding of love. Through you, I know how to love,"

"Ai…" you were momentarily lost for words.

On the one hand you were so proud that he had saw fit to trust you and let you in to how he was feeling. On the other, his confession was so sincere that you had to struggle to keep your emotions in check.

You wanted to reassure him but you were unsure what to say that would show that you truly understood.

"Ai, thank you so much for being so open with me. I really appreciate that," you squeezed his hand lightly, "Listen, I know that it must be frustrating for you sometimes when you don't understand something that the people around you do… but you never need to hold back with me, okay? If you want me to help you to understand anything, please, just ask. I love you as you are, Ai. You're special. You're just as you're meant to be and you're perfect…"

Ai flushed a little at your confession.

He was aware of a sudden skipping sensation in his chest as if his heart was also taken by surprise.

It brought to mind a wish of his. Considering your last statement, he felt less nervous than previously about asking you to grant it.

"Y/N," he looked directly into your eyes, "why do couples kiss?"

You blinked.

Well, that had certainly been out of the blue.

You had offered to teach him whatever he wanted, you just hadn't expected to jump in at the deep end.

You cleared your throat.

"Well, um… couples kiss to express affection for each other," you replied.

"Ah, so it is purely symbolic gesture?"

"No, not really. I guess it's more um…well, it feels…good," you tried again.

"Feels good?" he tilted his head, confused.

"Yes, it's… it's something they do that's a pleasurable expression of love between them," you hoped that was better.

There was a pause. Ai contemplated for a moment before turning back to you.

"Will you show me?"

He sounded so innocent, you almost couldn't believe what he was asking.

But, looking into his mesmerising blue eyes, you could help but feel a spark of excitement.  
Slowly you leaned forward, placing your hands gently on his shoulders to guide him towards you. You felt him take a gentle intake of breath a moment before your lips met his.

They were so soft. Like petals.

You moved your lips carefully against his, not wanting to jar him. You felt your stomach doing flips in excitement as you shared this kiss.

Apparently you were not the only one.

As you captured his bottom lip between yours, you heard him moan.

The sound alone fanned the flame in you and you gasped in surprise, the kiss ending as you both caught your breath.

"I-I…" he stammered, "I had not expected such an…intense response…"

You smiled coyly, eager to elicit that response from him again.

"Really?" you leaned forward, "You know, Ai, you can kiss me wherever you want…"

He let out a huff of breath, his cheeks reddening further.

"Y/N…I want to kiss you again," he whispered, his voice less confident than usual.

You beamed. Leaning forward, you kissed him again, this time much harder.

You wound your hands into his beautiful cyan hair and pressed yourself against him.

His hands instinctively flew to your waist. You could feel them shaking.

Trying not to smirk, you sensually licked along his bottom lip, his ensuing gasp allowing you to caress his tongue with your own.

He tasted like peppermint.

Then, as you tilted your head, kissing him deeper, you heard that moan again. This time it sounds less surprised and more desperate. His moans and whimpers continued as you caressed his scalp and ran your hands down to his shoulders.

Breaking away, you pressed your forehead against his.

He was panting and his eyes were closed.

"Y-Y/N…my heart… it's pounding…" he whimpered.

You took his hand and placed it against your chest, allowing him to feel your own thundering heartbeat.

He smiled dazzlingly and, winding his arms around your waist, he breathed,

"Y/N, what more is there than kissing? I want more…"

He learned fast, you thought, with a sly grin.

"I can show you, Ai… but you have to promise me, if something happens between us and you feel uncomfortable, you have to tell me, okay? I would never ever push you, Ai. I need you to trust me on that,"

"I do. I do trust you, Y/N. Please, just show me. Teach me…"

How could you refuse such a request?

* * *

You had made your way back to the Master Course dorms as fast as you could and were now entwined in an embrace on your bed.

You were straddling him as you kissed. He learned fast indeed and he was becoming very talented at drawing delighted gasps from you with his lips.

You were already half clothed. Ai had absolutely no inhibitions about baring his body to you. He had been extremely puzzled at you own hesitation, stating that "of course" you were beautiful. The very fact that he took your beauty to be universal knowledge made your heart flutter.  
As you pressed your breasts to his chest his hand stroked up from your waist to caress them.  
You groaned, breaking this kiss as you arched into his touch.

"Oh, Y/N… they're so soft!" his eyes were blown in arousal as he brushed his thumbs across your hardened nipples.

"Ai!" you cried, "do that again!"

"Does it feel good, Y/N? Am I pleasing you?" you heard the smirk in his voice.

Oh, he was a fast learning indeed.

"Mmm!"

Without warning, he took your nipple in his mouth, suckling desperately. The vibrations from his delighted moans passed into you.

"Ai… please… let me touch you too!"

He drew back and latched onto your neck, nibbling at your pulse point.

"Yes! Please, touch me, Y/N…everything feels so good!"

Forcing yourself to pull back from him, you reached for the buttons of his trousers, hurriedly freeing his throbbing erection and tossing the remainder of his clothes aside. Again, he had no inhibitions, merely sighing that he "hoped he was what you wanted".

As your eyes raked over him, taking in his beautifully toned legs and abs, his milky, perfect skin and his protruding cock, you wondered how his stunning figure could have gone unnoticed to you.

"Ai, you gorgeous!" you praised, running your hands gently over his thighs, feeling the muscles tense.

"So are you, Y/N. You're so beautiful. Look what you do to me,"

Indeed, his cock was already weeping with need. It was so inviting.

He leaning back on his forearms, unsure what the next step was.

That was, until you took him in your hand, using your own saliva to ease the way.

"AH!" he cried out, "My god, Y/N!"

"Does it feel good, Ai?" you purred, working his length and gazing up at him, "Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes!" he groaned, falling onto his back, "You make me feel… there is nothing like it! Oh, Y/N!"

His response was so intense it made you wonder whether he had never felt this kind of stimulation before. The thought that this was his first ever experience of sexual pleasure turned you on beyond words.

"That's it, Ai. Give yourself over to the pleasure. I'm going to take such good care of you, sweetheart…"

You pumped him harder, sweeping your thumb over his leaking head, leaning over him so that he could feel your hot breath on his cock.

"AH! Y/N! What's happening to me?!" he cried out, his back arching off of the best as he writhed, "This feeling! I-I don't understand! Oh, I want more! Please! Give me more!"

His begging was truly beautiful. You caved instantly.

He whined mournfully as you let go of his cock but gasped as you straddled his hips. In the second that you had been apart, you had removed your panties and thrown them to the floor.

"Y/N!" His eyes snapped open to take you in, "Oh, Y/N, you're so pretty! I- Ohhh!"

He fell back again as he felt his head, directed by your hand, brush you entrance.

"I'm so wet for you, Ai," you whispered, "Can you feel it?"

"Yes! Yes, I feel it! Y/N, please, I don't know-"

"Don't worry, baby," you grinned, "I'm going to teach you,"

With that you sank onto him in one movement.

"AAAH!" His hands flew to the sheets, searching out anything to grab onto, "So tight! It feels… it feels- OHHH!"

He howled as you braced your hands on his chest and began to ride him.

He felt incredible inside you. So hard and so perfect that your eyes closed in pleasure as you bounced on his member.

"Mmm!" you panted, rocking harder atop, finding the perfect angle, "I love it, Ai!"

"Yesss!" he hissed, his hips beginning to buck up into you of their own accord.

Suddenly he surged forward, capturing you in his arms and raising you up and down on his cock.

"Ai!" you cried out in surprise and pleasure, "What-?"

"I'm a fast learner, right?" he huffed a laugh, "God, Y/N, you feel incredible! I want you so bad! Ugh! Let me go harder, please!"

"Yes! Anything, Ai!" you held on to him tight, spreading your legs wider for him.  
"I'm going to make you feel so good, Y/N!"

His hips stopped their steady rhythm for one moment before ploughing up into you again and again, constantly increasing in speed and force.

"AH!" you shrieked, your head tossed back, "Ai! Oh my god! Yes!"

"I can keep going, Y/N! As long as you want, I can keep going!" his smile had turned predatory as he slammed into you, "Let me make you cum!"

Those words. They had you on the edge. His cock was stroking your sweet spot with every thrust, so hard and so right, it was taking all your strength to hold on.

"Ai! I love you! Fuck, I'm so close!" you called out, your vision starting to blur.

"I love you too! God, Y/N, I love you too! Please, please cum for me, Y/N!" he begged, not letting up in his thrusts for one moment.

"AI!" you screamed, you whole body writhing as you came hard around his length. You muscles clamped down and you clung to him desperately.

"What- AAH!" his eyes shot open wide.

The sensation of you tightening around him drove him unexpectedly over the edge, milking the cum from him as he orgasmed for the first time.

He trembled all over as he filled you, his head pressed firmly to your breasts, his breath coming in high whimpers.

Eventually, the aftershocks overtook you and you fell sideways onto the bed. You hissed as he pulled out, wrapping you in his arms.

"Y-Y/N…" his voice shook, "thank you…t-thank you so much… my love,"

You tried desperately to catch your breath as you nuzzled into his chest.

"Thank you, Ai…for trusting me…love you…"

As you both drifted into sleep, Ai reflected. He was no longer inexperienced, no longer unknowing, and you, his teacher, had entirely captured his heart.


	5. Masato

As the fourth in the draw, Masato had had a little more time to prepare for his date with you.

He prided himself on his attention to detail and his substantial wealth has allowed him to facilitate the evening he wanted for you.

So far, he had had to cope with Ren's gloating after his date with you, mentioning your "skill" and your "beautiful moans". He had even heard him masturbating over you again the night after. It made his blood boil.

He had tried his best to shut it out, instead focussing his energies into ensuring he was everything that was expected of a gentleman on a date with a lady.

To say he was nervous was an enormous understatement. He was nearly terrified of messing up, of blowing his chances with the one woman who he truly loved. He pushed the fear aside and allowed his excitement to flow through. This chance with you was more than he could ever have dared to dream of.

He was determined to love you as you should be, if you would have him.

* * *

You had bumped into Masato at breakfast.

As you were about to smile and tell him how much he was looking forward to spending the day with him when he bowed formally, and stammered out,

"I am honoured to spend this evening with you, Y/N. I-If it would be acceptable to you, one of my family's cars will collect you at seven. I-I look f-forward to our time together,"

and hurried from the room.

As you stared after his retreating figure, you could feel your heart flutter at his nervousness. You smiled to yourself and fought down a blush.

Checking the clock, you noted that you had nine hours until you would be picked up. Surely that was long enough to get ready? Either way, it was time to empty your wardrobe and try to put together something stunning. You wanted to ensure that you lived up to his image of you.

* * *

It was five minutes to seven and you were checking your makeup in your compact mirror for the fifth time.

Tomochika had helped you select an outfit – something which you seemed incapable of doing – and had done your makeup and hair. You had to admit she'd done an excellent job.

You wore a simple but beautiful navy blue dress with a low dipping back that settle on your curves and a pair of silver sparkling shoes.

You hoped that you looked fancy enough for whatever Masato had planned.

You were forced to ignore any further worries by a sleek black car pulling up in front of you. Knowing that this was the car Masato had promise, you climbed into the back, thanked the driver and tried to calm your nerves.

You wondered where you would be taken.

That question was soon answered as the car pulled up outside a magnificent building near the centre of the nearby city. You knew this place as it was famous throughout the entire country. It was the best restaurant in town and was often booked six months in advance. Surely Masato could not have managed to make a reservation here.

Suddenly you felt as though no dress would be formal enough for this venue and, as the driver escorted you to the door, you felt yourself grow more and more nervous.

You entered the grand foyer of the restaurant alone and were immediately greeted by a maitre'd in livery. You did not even have to open your mouth before he bowed low to you and informed you,

"Master Hijirikawa is waiting for you, Miss,"

You followed him through the dining room, past the extravagant tables and bourgeois clientele until you reached a private booth in the corner, beautifully lit by candles and the light of the massive chandelier.

Sat at the table was Masato, looking even more groomed and handsome than usual. He wore a black suit and navy shirt with no tie and his hair fell effortlessly to the side.

Your heart quickened.

As he looked up and noticed you, his eyes widened and his breath caught.

He immediately stood and bowed to you, declaring, "I am honoured by your presence, Y/N," before pulling your chair out for you.

You were a little flustered as you took your seat and prayed that your blush didn't show when he complimented,

"Your beauty is ethereal this evening,".

As he sat across from you and handed you the menu, you made small talk; how was your day?, isn't it a beautiful evening?

You were very aware of the nervousness in the air.

You knew that you, yourself, were a little on edge given your surroundings and, particularly, your company but you felt that Masato, too, seemed tense.

It was both flattering and endearing that you were able to make such a normally stoic and refined man feel weak. You stifled a smile.

"I hope you like it here, Y/N. I didn't want to seem presumptuous-"

"This place is amazing, Masato! I can't thank you enough!" you exclaimed, wondering how anyone could dislike this beautiful venue.

Masato cleared his throat. The very sound of his name on your tongue caught his breath.

"Please, there is no need to thank me," he replied, looking up from the table and into your eyes, "I should be thanking you for consenting to join me here,"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," you replied, smiling coyly.

You couldn't help but be a tease, albeit a truthful one.

Masato struggled to hide the shudder that ran over him. To distract himself, he opened the leatherback menu.

You followed his lead and immediately noticed something peculiar about the dishes; absolutely everything listed was something that you adored.

"Masato…what-"

"I uh, took the liberty of amending this evening's menu for your enjoyment, Y/N," he smiled, looking just a tad proud of himself.

"But…but how did you know about all of this? This is the best looking menu I've ever seen! And how did you do this? This must have been nearly impossible to arrange!" you beamed.

"I…Well, I suppose I thought this was one way to show how much, ah…how much attention I pay to you. You see, this restaurant is owned by my family's financial group. I met with the head chef and discussed the changes to this evening's menu. I-it's just…an expression of my…appreciation for you, Y/N. I can't tell you how much it means that- that you like it," he explained, secretly bursting with joy.

"Oh, Masato, I love it! How can I possibly choose from this?" you grinned, "You didn't have to put so much effort in for me. The time I get to spend with you is a treat enough,"

"Y/N…I wanted to," the sincerity in his voice silenced you, your heart thundering in your chest.

You ordered, you ate, you talked, and you drank. Everything was delicious, better than you could have imagined, but you were still very aware of the nervousness hanging in the air. As much as you were both enjoying yourselves, Masato seemed unable to fully relax.

You thought that perhaps a little more champagne might help.

Apparently both of you had a similar idea as you both reached for the bottle at the same time, your hands brushing as they did so.

Masato retracted his hand immediately, but you were certain that you heard him audibly gasp. The thought raised a blush to your cheeks.

"I-I…Y/N, may I pour you a drink?" he offered, composing himself.

"Thank you, that's very kind," you smiled, watching as he reached again for the bottle. You knew that he must be trying to retain his dignified exterior, but you were convinced that you saw him trembling slightly as he poured.

You couldn't help but smile.

You finished your meal and, as you offered to split the bill, Masato stared incredulously simply informing you that everything was already paid for and that he would never expect you to pay for anything with him.

As he had your coat fetched for you and draped it gently over your shoulders, he stood before you and, forcing his eyes up from his shoes, stepped closer to you and asked, "Y/N, I was wondering if it would be too much to ask for you to join me for a walk by the river?"

You jumped at the chance,

"Of course! I would love to, Masato," you replied, feeling your heart speed up at his dashing smile.

Exiting the restaurant, he led the way to the riverside.

The moonlight reflected beautifully across the water as you walked. The lanterns in the street were lit and it was a delightfully warm night.

There was often silence between you but no longer an uncomfortable silence, more a contented reverie. Occasionally you would glance across at him and find he had been doing the same, causing him to immediately look elsewhere.

Evidently he was still a little nervous.

A mischievous thought crossed your mind.

Waiting for the correct moment, you reached out and took his hand in your own.

His entire body stiffened and you swore he stopped breathing.

To help calm him, you gently stroked your thumb across the back of his palm.

Far from calming him, instead of holding his breath you could faintly hear him close to panting.

Smiling slightly, you lead him to stand directly at the riverside, him following you without a word.

There was a moment of silence, both of you staring into the water.

"Masato," you began, turning to look into his brilliant blue eyes, "I want to thank you for a wonderful evening. All the detail and attention that you've put into everything, all the care that you've shown me…I can't tell you how much it means. You're a perfect gentleman, Masato,"

His eyes were full of joy when, in his deep timbre, he replied,

"I would do anything to make you happy, Y/N. I…care so deeply for you. I will always strive for your happiness,"

Your eyes pricked with tears. He was so sincere and so genuine. You had to return his sentiments.

"Masato, your favourite colour is aqua,"

He blinked.

"What-?"

"Your birthday is a day that you don't tend to celebrate but the Christmas lights still being up always makes you happy.

You don't like sweet foods unless they contain fruit.

You like to alphabetise things.

You practice beautiful calligraphy but you also enjoy painting in watercolours.

You enjoy meditation but you hate those Zen music tracks.

You're fluent in Italian and French and you're trying to learn Greek but you don't want people to know until you have a thorough grasp of it.

Your favourite season is spring but your favourite month is July…"

Masato stood in stunned silence, reeling from your outburst.

"Y/N…what...? How did you…all of those things…you remembered them all?"

"You see? I pay just as much attention to you…Masato…"

Your body moved of its own accord, stepping fluidly towards him and, rising onto your toes, you captured his lips tenderly in your own.

"Mphf!"

His eyes flew wide open, his entire body freezing as you gently moved your lips against his.

After a few moments you pulled back and he gasped, staring at you incredulously.

"Y-Y/N!" he stammered, his voice shaking, "You…w-what-?"

"I love you, Masato," you confessed.

You could have sworn you heard him moan slightly at your words.

"Y/N!" he breathed, "Sweet, beautiful Y/N… I-I could never have dreamed… I feel…my god, Y/N, I love you! I love you more than I could possibly say,"

He reached out and swept you into his arms, crushing you to his chest, he pressed kisses to your hair.

"Masato…I don't want this night to end…" you confided, holding him tight.

"Neither do I, Y/N, neither do I…"

A thought popped into your head and, though you didn't want to push things too far, you couldn't help but try,

"I-I have an idea…" you ventured hesitantly, "T-there's a hotel I know not far from here… I-if you don't want to I-"

"Yes. Y/N, yes. Take me there,"

It seemed far too long until you both reached your hotel room but now, as you kissed passionately against the wall, the wait started to be worth it.

As his hands wound into your hair and his kisses deepened, you instinctively played with the buttons of his shirt.

He separated from you, panting and with eyes darkened with lust, and stepped back.

You were terrified that you had done something wrong but did not get the chance to speak.

"Y/N," he was suddenly very serious, "I need you to tell me truthfully. Is…t-that where this is going?"

Was it? You knew exactly what he meant. Were you ready to be that way with him?

It didn't take much thought – the only problem was your worry about what his reaction might be. Still, he asked for the truth.

"Yes," you replied, "If that is what you want. I know I do,"

He nodded, taking a deep breath, and suddenly divested himself of his shirt.

His torso was toned and muscular, his alabaster skin shining in the dim light of the room.

You couldn't help but stare.

"Y/N," he stared directly into your eyes with a surety that almost startled you, "I want to give myself to you. Please, will you have me?"

You thought your heart might stop.

You steadied yourself and, never allowing your eyes to leave his, pushed the straps of your dress from your shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. You stood before him now in navy lace lingerie that showcased your figure beautifully.

"Ah!"

His exclamation could not be held back. His face was the picture of astonishment.

"Y/N!...Y-you…you are perfection!"

Emboldened, you stepped towards him, pressing your flushed breasts against him and feeling the hardness of his body for the first time.

You draped your arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper against his lips,

"Masa…make love to me?"

Everything moved so quickly that you were almost shocked to find yourself on you back on the bed, entirely naked – your lingerie discarded who knows where – with your equally nude lover trying desperately to hide a blush as he was bared before you for the first time.

"I...I hope I make you happy, Y/N…"

You said nothing. There were no words for how you saw him. He was utterly stunning and so well-endowed that you were almost shocked. He was normally so reserved as a romantic that, for some reason, you had never imagined him being of such a substantial size.

Instead, you quickly darted forward and took him into your mouth.

"AH!" he collapsed backwards immediately, crying out in shock. This new position was perfect – you had complete dominance.

"Y/N! What are you doing?! This is- AAAH!" he was arching violently as you took him deeper, writhing and crying out with every breath.

You were enjoying this.

"Y-Y/N, please! This- this feeling! Ohh! Please!"

You never would have thought you would see him beg but the opportunity was something that fuelled the fire in you.

"Mmm! Oh, Y/N! My love! …W-wait! I can f-feel it! It's….Y/N, wait! I'm-"

You knew exactly what he was trying to say. He was going to cum.

You would have grinned if you could but, instead, you redoubled your efforts, grabbing his hips and pinning him to the bed.

"Oh! Ohhh, Y/N! Please! Y-you have to stop! I'm…please, I-I'm…OH GOD!" He arched back and shook as he released into your mouth.

You swallowed and cleaned up as much as possible.

He shot up, shaking and stammering, spouting apologies but, as he watched your throat constrict as you swallowed his seed, he gave a weak cry. He was almost instantly hardening again at the sight.

With shivering arms, he pulled you towards him, flipping you so that he was about you.

"Y/N, you are a goddess! I love you! I want you! I-I can never deserve you b-but I will never stop trying. Please…please tell me you are ready? Give me permission?"

You felt your eyes well up with tears of joy at his words. You kissed him tenderly and sighed,

"Please, Masa, make me yours,"

Breathing raggedly, he aligned himself with your entrance and, at your nod, pushed in.

"Oh! Oh, Y/N!"

You gazed up into his astonished face, watching as he felt what it was to be inside you for the first time.

You too were starting to feel you brain fuzz over as he filled you. His size had been apparent as soon as you had seen him bared to you but now, feeling him push into you, the stretch was almost too much.

You focussed your breathing, relaxing enough to take him fully, until you felt him seated completely within you.

Masato's head dropped to your shoulder as he panted and tried to fight the urge to release within you immediately

.

"Y/N…this is amazing!" he breathed.

You wanted to wait for him to get used to feeling but you truly felt that you had waited long enough. Gently you grips his hips and pushed him backwards before pulling him back in towards you hard.

"AH! Y/N! Ohhh!" he positioned himself over you so that he could see into your eyes, as blown as his own, and repeated the action.

"Oh! Masa, yesss!" you hissed, loving the feeling of him buried deep inside you.

"Oh Y/N," he sighed, slowing building up a rhythm, "This…this is better than I ever dreamed!"

You moaned and smiled coyly.

"You've dreamed of fucking me, Masa?" you teased, wrapping your legs around his waist.

"I…Oh! I-"

"I've dreamed of you too," you breathed, raking your hands up his back, "I've dreamed of you inside me… Did you ever touch yourself thinking about me?"

"Mmm! I-I-…y-yes! Yes!" he cried, thrusting into you harder.

"Ah! E-ever stroke that beautiful cock and dream it was me?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Harder and harder.

"Ohh! F-fuck! E-ever cum all over your hand wish you were filling me?"

"AH! Yes! Yes, Y/N! Oh god! I-I'm getting close!" he was panting and moaning

"M-me too!" you gasped, every second being pushed closer to climax by his pounding.

"Yes! Oh, please, Y/N, cum for me! Please!" he begged, quickening his pace.

"AH! Masa! I-I can't hold back!" you began to writhe, clinging to him.

"Don't! Don't hold back, my love! Cum! Cum onto my c-cock!"

Hearing him speak that way, all manners forgotten in lust, was enough to push you over the edge.

"AH! Masato! Ohh!"

Your body bowed and your eyes rolled back as your orgasm hit you.

"Y/N! Y/N, that's so beautiful! Oh god, you're s-squeezing me! I… Oh! I can feel it starting! I c-can't stop! Y/N, I'm cumming! Ah! AH! AAHHH!"

His member pulsed inside you as he released, his hands gripping your shoulders and his entire body convulsed.

He fell on top of you, burying his face in your neck and sobbing,

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Masato," you sighed, holding him close, pressing kisses to his damp forehead.

With one hand he sought out the bed sheets, pulling them over you both as he moved to hold you to him.

As he drifted off, he continues muttering "I love you's" and running his fingers across your skin.

Sleep took you quickly but, as you fell into dreams, you were lulled by his declarations of unending love.


	6. Satsuki

**This chapter is dedicated to exceptionally lovely Sunnyraider! I hope you enjoy it! Xx**

You were not prone to sleeping in but, on this occasion, you decided an extra hour or two in bed wouldn't harm you.

You woke in your room in the Master Course dorms and, yawning, wondered what today might hold.

Tugging on what you judged to be a cute top and tight jeans, you dragged a brush through your hair and tried to make yourself presentable.

You were just finishing applying your makeup when there was a knock at your door.

"Coming!" you called, slipping on your shoes and making to open the door.

What met you on the other side was the farthest thing from your expectations.

Leaning against your doorframe, clad in a leather jacket and distinctly glasses-free, your visitor smirked.

"S-Satsuki!" you gasped, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Morning to you too," he huffed, straightening up, "I'm just here to pick up my date,"

"Your...date?"

"Obviously," he replied, entirely ignoring your incredulity, "I'm not your 'Na-chan' y'know. I get to pick too and, just so happens, me and Natsuki seem to have similar taste. Here, if you don't believe me,"

He handed you a folded piece of paper with Tomochika cursive writing showing a number 5.

Of course, you shook your head slightly, Satsuki had the right to choose as well. He was right, he was a completely different person. You'd met him before, many times and, though you were not as familiar with him as you were with Natsuki, you held a similar affection for him.

"Oh!" you said, handing back the paper, "Sure! I mean, of course,"

He flashed you a crooked smile as you awkwardly accepted his date.

"Alright, well, better get moving then. I figured I'd take you into town, if you want,"

"Uh, sure! Town sounds great! Let me just grab my bag-"

"Forget it," he cut in, "Any bill's on me, got it?"

For some reason that seemed unexpectedly chivalrous to you.

"Oh! Okay…" you tried to sound enthusiastic but you were just never a fan of that "guy pays" rule. However, for Satsuki, you were not willing to press the matter.

"Alright, so uh, grab a jacket, I guess. I'll meet you at the gate,"

He turned and moved past you to the door, briefly stopping to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear.

As he left, you took a moment to reflect on his slightly affectionate gesture. He was such an interesting contrast. He was gruff, dominant, even violent - though never to you - but, on the rare occasion that he allowed himself to lower his guard a little, he might make a small gesture to display that he didn't entirely hate you.

He was like a vicious guard dog who licked you every now and then.

You broke from your thoughts as you realised that Satsuki was likely already waiting by the gate.

Hastily you grabbed a jacket and sprinted for the stairs.

When you had finally reached the gate, you had been briefly berated for your lateness but now, as you walked hand in hand (a step he had taken immediately) down the shop-lined streets of the town centre, you felt yourself unexpectedly comfortable in Satsuki's company.

As you walked past the jewellers a flash of green caught your eye. You turned your head to look.

"Hmm?" Satsuki looking towards the window, taking in your intrigued expression.

"Don't tell me you're one of those women who can't walk past a jewellery shop?" he half-joked, still allowing you to lead him closer the the window.

"No, no I'm not...it's just…" you tailed off, carefully examining the shiny article.

In the middle of a display of colourful gemstones, there was a necklace in the shape of a star made of polished jade and silver. It was extremely pretty and you had to suppress the feeling of being a child in a toy shop eyeing up an enormous teddy bear.

You heard Satsuki give something between a chuckle and a sigh of exasperation.

"I didn't realise you were so easily distracted," he huffed as you reluctantly turned away from the window.

You felt a little ashamed. You were on a date. You shouldn't be window shopping.

"Sorry…" you gave an abashed expression, "I didn't mean to not pay attention to our date,"

At the words "our date" Satsuki very marginally appeared to cheer up - at least to his normal level of stoic composure. He was by no means the sentimental type but he had to admit it felt a little nice to hear you say it.

"Don't worry about," he shrugged it off, running a hand through his hair.

It left his blond locks a little tousled but, seeing him like this, entirely himself and not Natsuki, you found yourself a little turned on by his ruggedness. You fought down a blush.

"C'mon," he took your hand and steered you towards a shop on the corner. You recognised it, being something of a regular customer. It was a particularly wonderful sweet shop, full of fudges and nougats, chocolates and crystalised fruit in glass jars stacked on mint green shelves. It had a lovely charm about it and, more importantly, it stocked your favourite chocolates that you couldn't get anywhere else in town.

"Satsuki?" you questioned as he led you into the crowded shop, "What are we doing in here?"

"You like the chocolate here, right?" he replied, not letting go of your hand even indoors, "I'm getting you chocolate,"

You were a little stunned.

"H-how did you know that-"

"Hey, you talk to Natsuki about this place all the time. Don't think I don't listen," he said, giving you an almost amused smile.

To be honest, that had never even occurred to you before. It seemed obvious now but the possibility of Satsuki being able to hear what Natsuki heard had just never entered your mind.

Suddenly a thought hit you.

"Did, um, did you hear much of my… date with Natsuki?"

You tried not to hint too hard at exactly what you were self-conscious about but it was difficult to hide that you were concerned about him having already seen you in a sexual light.

His smile turned a little sour as he replied,

"No, I gave you both complete privacy. Natsuki deserved that...and so did you,"

You weren't sure why you had expected less of him. A pang of guilt prodded your mind.

You thanked him and held tighter to his hand.

"Ooh! Look! There they are!" you pointed to a display of chocolates in the corner, pulling at Satsuki's hand.

"These the ones you like?" he asked, holding his arm steady to stop you dragging him. He was something of a solid lump to try to move, "Didn't realise you were into such fancy stuff,"

"Oh, c'mon, Satsuki! They just look fancy! Hey, look! They're doing free samples! Try one!" you became a little excited by the variety available and, without thinking, picked up a chocolate and held it to Satsuki's mouth.

For a moment, you thought you might have made a terrible mistake. What if you had angered him or if he felt insulted by you trying to feed him?

Then, much to your relief and surprise, he bit the chocolate in half, grabbing your wrist and making you put the other half in your own mouth.

"Yeah," he mumbled, chewing, "I guess I can see why you like them...wish the caramel was soft though,"

You nearly choked on your half in response.

"W-wha-?"

You had never expected Satsuki to enjoy sweets. If you were honest, your idea of a good outcome in that situation was for him to swallow the chocolate, grimace and say something like "not for me,". For some reason this struck you as so odd that you lost your "do not say this" filter and, grinning, commented,

"Wow! You know, when you eat sweets you're just like Natsuki!"

His expression immediately soured. His eyes flashing dangerously and, as me moved to tower over you, leaning down to your ear, he hissed,

"I am nothing like Natsuki!"

As you stared wide eyed at him you noticed something about his expression that made you feel as though you were the last person in the world who deserved to be here with him. His eyes, though narrowed in anger, were full of sadness and misery.

Though this was something you had never previously considered, you mentally berated yourself for your naivety - you had always considered Natsuki to be in some way the "main" person in this gemini phenomenon yet you had never once considered that Satsuki may wish to be considered a person in his own right.

It truly hurt your heart to realise just how he might feel, constantly feeling less that Natsuki, not even worthy of consideration as his own man. Like a affliction or a curse and not as the strong-willed, fiery musical genius that he was.

At the thought, a tear tracked down your cheek. You're heart was breaking for him and your remorse was staggering.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" you whispered, wringing your hands, "I s-should never have compared you-"

"And why is that, hm?" he growled, "because he's gentle and I'm not? Because he's friendly and likeable and sweet and soft and I'm hard and cold and overbearing? Because he's good and I'm-"

"You are good!" you interrupted, reaching out and grasping his hand, grateful when he did not remove it, "You are good Satsuki! You might not be good in the ways that Natsuki is but that's alright! Because you're not Natsuki, you're you!

Yeah, you can come off pretty strong sometimes and you can be pretty intimidating too but that's just because you show you care in different ways.

You… you're protective and brave and strong in ways that Natsuki is not. You risk yourself to help him. You're selfless and allow him to take credit for anything you write and you cushion him from situation that would be hard for him to bear. You allow Natsuki to live his own life in complete ignorance that you are even there! That's so brave, Satsuki!

I-I know I shouldn't have compared you. That was unfair of me… b-but please know that… that I do love you for you...as you are...a-and not as part of someone else...I just-"

You were cut off by Satsuki pulling you flush against him and pressing his lips insistently to yours. He grasped your waist, encircling it with his entire arm, enveloping you in his kiss.

As he pulled away, still aware that you were in the corner of a shop, you saw that he was grinning at you, one eyebrow raised, in the ridiculously attractive way that he did.

"You talk a lot, babe," he purred, sliding his hand very deliberately across your back as he stepped backwards, smirking at your stunned expression, "C'mon, I'm gonna buy you that chocolate,"

You were certainly not complaining.

You were both walking hand in hand through one of the slightly quieter streets of the town, enjoying a few of the fresh chocolates and discussing one of scores that Satsuki had recently written for the violin, when what was shaping up to be a very enjoyable day turned South rather quickly.

"Hey, gorgeous! Where you going?" came a call from a side street.

"Yeah, baby, why don't you come talk to us?" another voice leered.

Satsuki reacted in a flash, immediately positioning himself in front of you.

Out of the side street walked two young men, who stared at you like a dog might stare at a steak.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Satsuki hissed, his voice taking on a decidedly dangerous edge. His posture had changed to that of someone expecting an attack and he held one arm out to keep you firmly behind him.

"Whoa, tough guy!" one of the men joked, holding his hands up in fake remorse, "We just wanna talk to the lady. This don't have to concern you-"

"Do you bastards have any idea what you're interrupting?!" Satsuki's voice was almost animalistic in its rage.

The other man ill-advisedly looked past Satsuki and addressed you,

"C'mon sweetheart! Ditch this guy! We'll show you a good time!" he winked and showed an unappetizing grin.

You shrunk further behind Satsuki.

Your evident show of fear was the last straw for Satsuki.

Pushing you gently backwards, further out of the way, he launched himself at the first man, landing a punch to his gut that crippled him to the ground without even having the chance to defend himself.

The second man gaped in horror and made to draw something from his pocket when Satsuki gripped his arm, wrenching it behind his back and pinning him face down on the ground.

"I'm going to give you pieces of shit ten seconds to get out of here before I really start to hurt you," he snarled, "and if I ever see you bothering my date again I will punch your crooked teeth through the back of your skull!"

In one move, he released the now sobbing man pinned under him and stood in front of you as he watched them heave themselves to their feet and scurry off.

"S-Satsuki!" you gasped, hugging him around the middle, "a-are you okay?!"

"Are you okay?! Did they frighten you? I'll fucking kill them if they did-" he swore, grasping onto you and tucking you into his chest.

"I-I'm okay…" you stuttered, calming a little as he held you, "I w-was so worried about you!"

You heard him huff out a laugh and his arms tightened around you.

"Don't you worry about me, babe," he murmured, pressing a kiss to your hair, "I'll always protect you,"

You looked up at him, wide-eyed. This was nothing less than you would expect from Satsuki but hearing him say it, seeing his emotion behind it, made your heart pound in gratitude and admiration.

You leaned up on your toes and pressed a kiss to his throat.

You heard his gasp a little as you initiated the contact but, as you withdrew, he grinned wolfishly at you.

"Come on, beautiful, there's something I need to do,"

"S-Satsuki, wha-?"

"Don't ask questions. Just let me put it on you,"

You were stood outside the jewellery shop that you had passed on the way to buy the chocolates. Satsuki had instructed you to wait by the door for him and, after about ten minutes, he had emerged with a box.

Upon your questioning, he spun you around so that you face away from him and, opening the box, fastened something around your neck. When you looked down you saw the beautiful jad and silver star pendant.

"Satsuki!" you gasped, whirling back around, staring in astonishment, "Why- what- I-"

He placed a finger gently to your lips to silence you.

"Hey, if I want to buy my date a necklace, I'll buy her a necklace, okay?" he smirked, "I know you liked it, babe, and I guess… I guess I wanted to… I dunno, let other guys know that you're with me? When you wear this, I want you to know that you're my woman and I'm gonna look after you, okay?"

You felt pretty emotional hearing that.

You thought about throwing your arms around him and hugging him tight or something to that effect but suddenly you had a much better idea.

You posed sweetly in front of him, asking,

"So, what do you think? Does it suit me?"

"You look pretty as hell," he swore, his eyes wandering, taking you in.

"Well," you smiled innocently, closing the distance between the two of you and very deliberately pressing your chest against his, "how would you like to see me wearing the necklace...and nothing else?"

His eyes widened a little before narrowing into a seductive stare.

"You're playing with fire, gorgeous," he purred, his hands grasping your hips in warning.

You raised yourself onto your tiptoes, just high enough to whisper in his ear,

"Maybe I want to get burned…"

The journey back to the Master Dorms seemed to take an age, especially when your date for the night was practically pulsing with anticipation. However, the second that Satsuki had locked that door behind you, he had you pressed against it, lifted entirely off of the ground with your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on you ass.

He kissed you fiercely, his entire body undulation against you, grinding his crotch against yours.

"Ah, babe!" he breathed, biting at your earlobe, "Fuck, I hope you know what you're getting into…"

"Show me," you teased, grinding back against him.

He raised an eyebrow, flashing you a devilish smile, before he gripped the front of your top and ripped it in two.

You gasp loudly but don't even have time to react before you are hoisted over his shoulder and tossed onto his bed.

"Satsuki!" you cried, the tatters of you top falling off to reveal your black lace bra.

"I told you you were playing with fire, babe," he smirked, throwing his leather jacket across the room and half unbuttoning his shirt, "You better be ready for what that means,"

"Ah!" you moaned as he crawled on top of you, caging you in and attacking you chest with nips and kisses.

"Mmm, your tits are fucking gorgeous!" he sighed, quickly tearing away the rest of his shirt and starting to unbuckle his belt.

You're hands wandered across his bare skin, letting your nails drag across his shoulders and feeling the masses of muscle ripple.

"Hey, baby, listen," he pulled away slightly, looking you directly in the eye, "Just remember that I'll never hurt you, okay? You wanna stop you tell me but otherwise I'm gonna go for this. I want you too fucking much to hold back…"

You nodded your consent and immediately found your arms raised above your head, Satsuki tying his belt around them, securing them to the bed frame.

"Oh!" you exclaimed, not having a second to question him before his was slipping your bra off and exposing your breasts.

His mouth was instantly on them, shooting fire into your nerves as you arched to meet him, entirely unable to cover yourself or escape his touch.

"AH! Satsuki!" you couldn't stop yourself from wriggling away from the intense sensations.

He straddled your legs, pinning you under him and busying himself in removing the clothes from your bottom half. In mere seconds he had you bare before him.

You flushed a brilliant shade of red, never having control removed like this.

Gently, he parted your legs and, leaning down, winked up at you before darting his tongue out and liking your core.

"AHH! S-Satsuki! Fuck!" you arched at his touch, you legs held in position by strong hands.

"Good girl," he whispered, continuing to languidly lick at you, "Let me hear you…"

You squealed as he delved forward and plunged his tongue into your depths, desperately feasting on you, every second taking you to higher and higher pleasure. The familiar tightening in your stomach began as he expertly brought you closer to release.

"Ohhh! Oh, Satsuki! I...mmm! F-fuck, Satsuki! I n-need..."

"What do you need babygirl?" he teased, continuing his sweet torture.

"I'm gonna…I-I'm gonna cum!" you gasped, writhing in an attempt to ease the onslaught.

"Then cum, baby," he drawled, punctuating each word by lapping at you, "let me taste you…"

There was no holding it back. You were vaguely aware of his triumphant laugh and the sound of him swallowing rapidly as came, shrieking, onto his tongue.

As the aftershocks shook you, you collapsed down onto the bed and allowed him to lick the moisture from the tops of your thighs.

"Mmm, you made such mess, gorgeous," he grinned proudly, "but it tastes so fucking sweet!"

Without another word, he released you hands from their bondage but only momentarily. He flipped you onto your knees, raising your ass high before retying your hands.

He leant over you, pressing his hardened body along your back and whispered,

"I'm gonna fuck you now, baby. Be a good girl and take it for me - I'm not gonna go easy on you just because I love you…"

You're brain had about a second of one kind of joy as you registered his confession before it was completely overtaken by the ecstasy of his cock buried to the hilt inside you.

"Fuck!" he cried, gripping your hips, "God, you're so tight! I fucking love it!"

There was no time given to building up a pace and within moments he was thrusting into you hard and deep, hitting places the sent electricity crackling all over you.

His hands held you firmly down, letting him ravage you mercilessly. There was so much pleasure that you could hardly speak above crying his name and begging for more.

"Fuck yeah! Push back into me, baby! Take my cock! Louder, baby! Let them all know who's fucking your sweet pussy!"

His voice, too, was growing ragged, his thrusts erratic and desperate. He was in euphoria, buried inside you.

Occasionally your pleasure-addled brain would process some of the things he was whispering into your ear.

Things like "You're mine, baby, you're fucking mine!" and "I love you, babygirl! I want to make you cum again… make my baby feel good…"

Your second orgasm was inevitable. As he pounding you unrelentingly, you could only manage to gasp, "'m cumming!" before your vision started to white out.

"Holy shit!" you heard his reaction to your walls tightening around him like a vice, were aware of a hand gripping your hair and the impossible strength of his thrusts before he cried,

"I'm cumming, Y/N! I can't hold it! It's too good! AAHHH!"

He reared back like an animal and howled his release, shaking with the intensity of it.

As he came down from his high, he pressed kisses along your sweat-drenched back and carefully untied your hands, practically lifting you back to lie on his chest.

"I got you, babe...I got you," he soothed, running his hands across you, trying to calm your convulsions, "Y/N, you… you're something else...I fucking love you and...and I'm never gonna stop loving you,"

"I-I l-love you t-too, Satsuki," you're voice trembled as you clung to him, feeling consciousness quickly drifting away, "Love you so much,"

If you could see his grin you might have cried at its sincerity.

In utter joy, he wrapped you in the bedsheets and allowed you to drift off to sleep in his embrace, lulling you with his repeated declarations of love.


	7. Camus

You entered the dining room to get some breakfast that morning and realised that you were the last one there.

Everyone greeted you as usual and you soon found yourself engaged in conversation with Syo, Cecil and Natsuki.

"So anyway," Syo said, continuing his description of his latest role, "my character is basically this small town street fighter and then, when his house is attacked, he- Hey, Natsuki! What have you done to yourself?"

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked, staring at Syo, puzzled, "What do you mean, Syo-chan?"

"You're lip is bleeding," he replied, as if he were talking to an unobservant child, "Seriously, did you bang your face on your bed or something?" he handed him a napkin to wipe it.

"I suppose I must have," Natsuki responded, wincing slightly as he dabbed at his lip.

You, however, held your tongue, knowing full well that his lip was bleeding due to Satsuki biting his lip in an attempt to quiet himself the previous evening.

Forcing yourself to look as innocent as possible, you sipped your tea.

"Uh-oh!" Cecil piped up, "What have I done this time?"

"What?" you asked, watching as he visibly shrank back in his seat, looking past you with an expression of dread.

You question was answered when a very distinctive voice came from behind you.

"Good morning, Y/N,"

Putting your tea down and rising from your seat, you turned and looked directly into the icy eyes of Camus.

"Oh! Good morning, Camus!" you smiled.

"I would be honoured," he began, his voice even more silky than usual, "if you would consent to meet me by the stables at two o'clock this afternoon,"

You blinked, taken aback by his invitation and by the manner of his address, before replying,

"I'd be delighted,"

His smile was nothing short of dazzling and, bowing, he took your hand and placed a chaste kiss to your knuckles.

"Until then," he purred, "my lady,"

As he swept past you, you turned you stunned gaze back to the table.

"Well that was weird," Cecil chimed in, "I've never seen him smile before! Not properly, anyway…"

You had agonised over your outfit. I had been almost literally painful to attempt to compile something that would live up to Camus' standards. He was always so immaculate that the pressure was unreal.

You had eventually selected a rather beautiful white summer dress and sweet little brown ankle boots. You pulled your hair into a flowing half up half down style and retouched your makeup.

As the clock showed quarter to two, you decided that you would have to do as you were. There was no point agonising further over your appearance. After all, who could stand up to Camus anyway?

You gathered your things and headed off towards the stables.

When you were within about a hundred yards from the stables, you were surprised by a creature emerging and strutting towards you. Your recognised the platinum blonde fur and elegant proportions immediately.

It was Camus' dog, Alexander.

As he reached you, you bent to stroke him.

"Hey Alexander! How are you, boy? Where's your master?"

He nuzzled you contentedly, wagging his tail, before offering up something that was held in his mouth.

You held out your hand and into it he dropped a single lily.

You couldn't help but giggle at the gesture. It was so very Camus. Smiling and shaking your head, you stood and walked towards the stables.

As soon as you entered the stable door you were met with a sight that set your heart racing a little.

Camus leant against a beam and, smirking, watched as you tried to subtly take him in.

You weren't entirely sure how you had expected him to look but this was certainly not what you would have guess. You had never seen him like this.

His hair, as always, hung around his shoulder but, instead of his usual sharp suits and elegant dress shoes, he wore a dark blue shirt - teasingly open a little more than necessary - with tight black jeans and black boots. This was a new Camus. A new Camus that you were very eager to meet.

As you dragged your eyes from the accentuated muscles of his thighs, you cleared your throat and approached him.

"I-I hope I'm not late," you smiled, trying as hard as you could to sound nonchalant.

"Not at all," he chuckled, pushing himself off of the beam and striding towards you. He drew one finger gently across the petals of the lily in your hand, "I see Alexander did as instructed,"

"Yes," you blushed, very aware of your sudden increase in proximity, "It was a very thoughtful gesture...I love lilies,"

For the second time that day he gave you a genuine smile,

"I am glad to hear it, Y/N….I hope you enjoy the rest of our day together as thoroughly,"

You smiled at him, almost shaking your head at his persistent formality.

This was a constant thing with Camus. He has this...barrier that you were determined to try to get past. Yes, he was a perfect gentleman and nothing short of impressive in his conduct but you couldn't help but wonder what it would take to really see him. Not the glacial, beautiful mask but the warm-blooded man beneath. You decided to make the pursuit of him your own personal challenge.

"I'm sure I will, Camus. I'm with you, after all,"

You chose your words carefully and observed for a crack to appear in his veneer.

But Camus was too practiced at this. He merely bowed in gratitude at you compliment and directed you towards the other end of the stables.

"I thought perhaps you might like to ride with me today?" he offered, leading you to where he had a beautiful pair of palomino horses tethered and saddled, one carrying a wicker basket and a saddle bag.

Hmm. Horses…

You had never been so confident about sitting on something that could think for itself. At least, not for transport.

Camus must have sensed your hesitation. He moved closer to you, turning you slowly, to look you in the eye.

"Y/N," he asked gently, "What's wrong? Have you never ridden a horse before?"

"I have…" you replied, thinking how best to not make a fool of yourself.

"Perhaps a bad experience?" he questioned further.

"You could say that," you tried to smile and laugh it off but you were genuinely concerned about the prospect of being on horseback again.

Camus shook his head slightly, making you increasingly worried that he thought you to be a fool. You were surprised, however, when he placed his arm around your waist and smiled down at you, saying,

"Very well, You shall ride with me,"

You had barely seconds to spout protests before you found yourself physically lifted into the saddle of the horse carrying the saddle bags. As he untethered its bridle, you tried in vain to object.

"Camus, I-"

You were silenced by his next action.

In a fluid motion, he mounted the horse behind you, shifting you forward slightly, so that you were pressed flush against him. Reaching around you, he took the reins and, turning your face gently towards his own, he assured you,

"I will not allow you to come to harm. Trust me, Y/N,"

You gave a jerky nod and, with a small shriek, Camus spurred the horse into a canter straight out of the stable doors.

After a particularly hair-raising few minutes of you desperately trying to get used to galloping into the neighbouring countryside, you finally managed to relax into the knowledge that Camus was not going to let you fall.

You rode together for around twenty minutes and, as you calmed, you became increasingly aware of your physical closeness, of the feeling of him maneuvering the horse behind you, one hand wrapped around your waist. On occasion, when he would feel you tense, he would mutter small encouragements into your ear, taking care to calm you.

This was a level of intimacy you had not expected, and if at all, certainly not so early in the date.

You shook these thoughts from your head, telling yourself that you were merely being lewd.

As you arrived at your destination, Camus gentle eased the horse to a slow walk, allowing you to take in your surroundings.

You had ridden well into the local countryside and, on this particularly beautiful summer's day, you were met with the sight of the rural landscape at its best. Greenery was all around you and as you took in the beautiful flitting of light between leaves, you entered into an enclosed meadow, blooming here and there with wild daisies and bluebells.

It was absolutely stunning.

Camus halted the horse and dismounted gracefully. Looking up at you, silently checking for any signs of lingering fear, he extended his hands and supported you until your feet were finally back on solid ground. He unstrapped the saddlebags and allowed to horse to wander off to graze.

You stood back as he unfurled a blanket onto the grass.

"I do hope the ride here was not too traumatic for you, Y/N?" he asked, sounding half way between sincere and ridiculously formal.

You suppressed a giggle and reassured him, placing your hand on his upper arm.

"It was...manageable," you smiled, "and totally worth it to be here! Camus this place is amazing! Where did you find out about this,"

His eyes warmed at your show of enjoyment and, retrieving small containers and placing them onto the blanket, he beckoned you to sit by him.

"I often ride alone in my free evenings, Y/N," he explained, watching as you made yourself comfortable, "It clears my mind. Allows me to focus to tomorrow's tasks. I found this clearing about a month ago…. I... am delighted that you enjoy it as I do,"

His slight pause did not go unnoticed by you.

If you didn't know better you would say that he may have either experienced nerves or genuine emotion.

But you did know better. That mask was still in place.

You would have to work on removing it. But how?

You would find a way.

You had been in the meadow for hours.

Long, beautiful and...interesting hours.

It had been interesting for many reasons, the foremost being that your goal was slowly getting closer - his mask was crumbling.

You had begun the afternoon by talking, a little awkwardly, and sampling the various treats that Camus had unboxed for the two of you.

Of course, he had hired a professional patissier to craft unbelievably elaborate desserts. His sweet tooth was something you knew about well enough but, upon tasting what he had brought, you could hardly blame him. If this was what he was used to then you could let the sugar addiction slide.

Then, as the afternoon progressed you began to broach more personal topics - his work, his home, your home and, eventually, Alexander.

That had been something of a turning point.

You were very fond of Alexander, having gained his trust when you first met him - much to Camus' disbelief - and he became very attached to you. You would play together, bring him gifts of toys and treats and walk him in the grounds. Even the other band members of Quartet Night had been surprised by that.

Camus, much to his own surprise, had grown even more partial to you upon realising Alexander's attachment to you. Normally, he would have been horrified that someone might be so presumptuous as to claim a friendship with his companion but, with you, he had somehow gained more respect.

He has sat and listened to you gush over him, describing the little adventures you two had shared on your afternoon walks, about the birds he had chased in the gardens, how he had been so obedient when you when you had asked him not to jump into the mud on rainy days.

He had shared his own stories with you, of when Alexander was a pup, how he liked to sleep at the foot of his bed during thunderstorms, how he had become accustomed to taking a saucer of milk when Camus made afternoon tea.

You had shared genuine laughs together, bonding rapidly over a mutual connection.

It was then that he had finally, slowly, started to open up.

Everything since then had been so engaging, so enjoyable, that you would never have believed that this was the same Camus that you had befriended. He was so amiable and charming, but not in his usual required-for-work affected way. This was a much deeper, slightly sarcastic, humorous, utterly charismatic and alluring man.

You were stunned.

Stunned and hopelessly enthralled.

"Camus," you spoke softly after a moment of quiet, "would it be safe to assume that you have romantic feelings for me?"

There was a pause and Camus raised an eyebrow.

His eyes raked over you, carefully analysing every movement and expression. After a moment, he smiled indulgently,

"It would, Y/N," his voice took on a deeper register.

You could not doubt his sincerity.

Allowing yourself a playful chuckle, you leaned closer to him, deciding to simply throw your plan away and show your true emotions.

"Camus, I… well, I really like you… I love you, a-and I...I just...I wanted you to know how I feel,"

You were surprised at your sudden attack of nerves. God, how infatuated were you?!

You looked away in embarrassment, horrified at your lack of self control. Any second you expected his mocking laughter.

What you got, instead, was a gentle hand tilting your chin upwards, stroking feather-light touches down your neck as you eyes met his own.

And, in that moment, you saw who he truly was. His icy eyes were shining, not with tears, but with true joy. He took in every feature of your face, glancing down at your lips, feeling like time had halted as he slowly moved his lips to capture your own.

His kiss was tentative and so soft that it almost felt reverential. You envelope yourself in his arms, sighing in delight as he deepened your embrace.

You were completely unaware that you had moved until you found yourself on you back on the blanket, your hands running across the broad expanse of his back.

You felt his hands upon you, one holding your waist and the other cupping your face so sweetly that it was as if you were a china doll.

As you withdrew, you looked up at him, his blond hair tumbling around his face and his eyes shining brilliantly as he smiled down at you.

"Y/N…" he breathed, his voice soft and full of unspoken emotion.

"Mm?" you questioned, nuzzling into his neck.

He laughed at your sweet show of affection, wrapping his arms around you to help you sit back up.

"Come with me, darling,"

In a few moment he had seated you on the horse again and cleared everything back into the saddlebag. He mounted behind you and, pressing a lingering kiss to the nape of your neck, brought to horse to a run.

You had become aware almost immediately that you were not heading in the direction you had come. This had been confirmed when you sighted a building on the edge of the woods that you had never seen before.

It was an extremely modern and new-looking structure, entirely secluded from the outside world. There was only one floor but it was by no means a "little cottage in the woods" It was constructed of polished wood and glass and, as Camus halted the horse at its door, you had an idea of what it might be.

"Y/N," he smiled, helping you dismount, "welcome to my private appartment,"

Taking you by the hand, he led you in the door, holding it open for you, of course.

You were immediately struck, not only by how stylish it was, but by how it felt so cosy and welcoming despite its modern design. He led you into his living area. It was lit by candlelight and a crackling fire in the grate and furnished with soft couches and armchairs.

"Camus," you sighed, seating yourself on the couch, "This is beautiful! Since when have you had this place? I've never heard you mention it!"

He chuckled as he sat down beside you, explaining,

"I managed to convince Shining when I came here that I required a private space in order to perform at my best… mostly, though, it's to get away from Kotobuki and his incessant 'Myu-chan',"

You had to laugh at that. You had no idea how audacious he could be!

"Well, as private space go," so smiled, "I could see why you would want to spend so much time here,"

He nodded, smiling back at you,

"I'm pleased that you like it here, Y/N,"

"I do like it here," you replied, turning to look at him fully, "I'm very grateful to have this time alone with you,"

There was a pause as he raised an eyebrow,

"And why is that?" he asked, puzzled.

You took a moment, trying to find the exact words that you were looking for.

"Well," you began, "when we are here together, alone, it's as if I can finally see the real you. Yes, you're...flamboyant and extravagant and over the top but… but here I can see all the sincerity behind it,"

Camus blinked and, in the following silence, you quickly became concerned that you had caused him offence. You braced yourself for a berating.

"Y/N," he started, he voice surprisingly soft, "It...it is very rare that I am sincere about anything. Yes, of course, I am dedicated to my work as an idol but I will present whichever face to the world that is most prudent to allow me to fulfil my duties. Personal...passion is not something that I regularly indulge in… In truth, I rarely find anything to be truly passionate about,"

You understood. You were aware that he was something of a master in the art of being exactly what people needed him to be. Still, you wondered,

"So, why have you been able to show your true colours to me? It's almost unbelievable that...well, that you even want to,"

He nodded again, showing his understanding. He whetted his lips and paused before answering.

"It's because…with you, Y/N, I know you will accept me for whichever face I choose to show. You...expect nothing from me. You allow me to be feel safe however I choose to be. I realised this recently. You… you would not judge me for being myself just as you do not judge me for not being myself. Do you see?"

He did not allow you a chance to respond before he moved marginally closer to you,

"It is your unconditional acceptance that sparked my… amorous feelings towards you. They...are not something I have previously allowed myself to engage in but now I find I have no choice…"

It was your turn for stunned silence. His confession acted as perfect proof of his truthfulness. That he trusted you. Trusted you enough to lay everything bare.

"But, Camus," you asked, you voice suddenly a little quieter than you had intended, "you...you're an idol. Hundreds of girls would beg to have the chance to be with you… Surely there have been other girls that have caught your eye?"

You could not, for one second, believe that Camus was oblivious to the hordes of female fans who followed him relentlessly.

"Y/N," he looked at you, his eyes boring into yours, searching for a reaction, "I would never lie to you. Yes, I have had… dalliances in the past but… but only ever for mutual...sexual gratification. That was always clear. There were never any true feelings involved. So, yes, this is my first experience of genuine romantic attachment,"

You took that in.

You could see in him that there was no hint of deceit in his words. He was, once again, being entirely open with you.

You debated what to say.

You knew what you wanted to say but you were afraid that he might push you away or think worse of you for your suggestion.

But then, Camus had given you the courtesy of his complete trust.

It was only right for you to trust him now.

"Camus," you looked down at your lap for a moment, steeling yourself, before facing him, "Would you...um...would you like to experience what that...gratification is like when your feelings are reciprocated?"

He was visibly taken aback by your question. He knew what you meant but was partially unwilling to believe it as truth. He sought confirmation.

"Y/N," he breathed, gently taking your hand, "are you saying...that you feel as I do? N-Not only that, are you...telling me that you are willing to...to share your body with me? To be with me as lovers?"

You felt his hand trembling very slightly in your own. Grasping it, you answered,

"I would be lying, Camus, if I said that I hadn't fantasised about that for quite some time,"

His response was instantaneous.

Surging forward, he cried,

"God, Y/N, so have I!" and captured you in a burning kiss, his arms wrapping around your waist, pressing you into the couch with the insistence of his passion.

You returned his kiss with force and, in seconds, found yourself lifted from the couch in his arms and being carried from the room, never once separating.

You found yourself deposited of a large plush bed, unable to look around you as he crawled on top of you, pressing kisses along your jaw and down your neck. All you could see were silver sheets and a large mirror next to the bed.

You had no care for your surrounding, though, as you focus of the man above you who was worshiping every inch of your exposed flesh with fierce kisses.

You were barely aware of it in your haze of arousal when he grasped the hem of your summer dress and threw it upwards, exposing your legs and white lace panties.

He quickly removed your shoes and grasped your right leg, sitting back on his knees and bringing your ankle to his lips, kissing, nipping and licking his way reverentially upwards past your knee. His other hands stroking loving circles on your right thigh.

You moaned instantly at attention being lavished on you. He seemed intent on pouring adoration on your entire body.

As he went, you could hear him murmuring, as if to himself, about how beautiful you were, how you were celestial, how your skin felt like satin.

As he reached the apex of your thighs, he ran one hand over your exposed lower stomach, allowing his fingers to graze the edge of your panties.

He looked up into your eyes, and you were shocked to see that he looked almost desperate.

"Please…" he pleaded, gently stroking the lace.

At your nod, he pressed a thankful kiss to your hip before gently easing your panties off.

You could feel the sharp exhale of his breath on your thighs.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "So beautiful and perfect…"

You shivered in anticipation as you felt a few of his long locks fall across your inner thighs as he gently lifted your legs to drape them over his shoulders. You suddenly felt terribly self conscious about the fact that you were bare from the waist down and he remained fully clothed.

He, however, seemed to be suffering a considerable deal in forcing his self restraint to remain intact.

As he pressed open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin at the very top of your thighs, you could feel his breath quickening, becoming more shallow, and his hands shaking as they gripped your hips.

Then, as you felt the smooth slickness of his tongue licking tentatively at your folds, your hand instinctively flew downwards and gripped his hair.

In the haze of the surrealness of your intimacy, you still had the presence of mind to immediately fear that he would reprimand you.

You were shocked, therefore, when he let out something between a gasp and a moan, his resolve momentarily snapping, as he buried his face frantically into your core.

He was not longer gentle. He was like a man starved.

The second he had felt your hands in his hair, you had really pushed a button. Electricity shot through him and his moans were only muffled by the fact that his tongue was buried so deep inside you that he could feel your essence running down his throat. He was so sensitive there and the feeling of you tugging at his hair turned him on beyond words.

He broke away momentarily to catch his breath, panting and flushed.

As he looked up at you with hooded eyes, he cried in a cracked voice,

"You...you're the s-sweetest thing I've ever tasted! Y/N...Y/N, it's so good! You're delicious!"

His mouth was on you again in a second, his tongue bringing you so close already. He was unbelievably good at this. Your back arched from the bed as you felt him sucking on you and, as your hands wound tighter into his hair, his moans vibrated into you. You were too close. Too close too soon.

"C-Camus!" you gasped, trying to alert him.

He seemed to know exactly what you meant and, reluctantly, removed his tongue from your core.

"Too...too much?" he panted, smirking as he traced circles on your thighs.

You nodded, trying to calm your breathing.

"I'm sorry...I got...ahead of myself...here," panting, he sat up and pulled you up towards him, carefully removing your summer dress, tossing it onto the floor, swiftly followed by your bra.

He grasped the back of your neck with his hand, drawing you into a burning kiss, as he maneuvered his body over you until you were lying on your back.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, my love," he purred, beginning to kiss down the column of your throat, "Thank you for entrusting your pleasure to me…I won't disappoint you, my darling, I swear,"

Quickly sitting back on his heels, he almost ripped the buttons from his shirt as he hurried to shed his clothing. As he stripped off his jeans and underwear, you were able to take him in for the first time. You had to admit, his physical beauty was insane.

He smirked at your slightly open mouth as he threw the garments to the floor and, pressing you back onto the bed as he moved forwards, allowed to you feel your bare skin against each other for the first time.

You gasped, from the feeling of his muscles tightening as you touched him, or the way he was gently biting your neck, you were not sure. All you knew was that your mind was quickly clouding over.

"C-Camus…" you sighed, intensely aware of his hands caressing your curves and his lips at the hollow of your throat.

"Mm?" he responded, not ceasing in his attentions.

"I...ah! I want…"

"Tell me, sweetheart," he urged, "I'll give you anything,"

"I w-want you! Want you...inside me!" you gasped, writing slightly as he talented hands worked wonders across your increasingly sensitive body.

You heard him let out a rather delighted chuckled and, as he grasped the back of your neck with one hand, you saw his dazzling smile,

Pressing his lips to yours in adoration, he whispered,

"I love you, Y/N,"

Ever so gently, he moved himself into position over you, his lips never once ceasing to worship your flushed skin.

He looked to you for approval as he lined himself up, reaching to interlace the fingers of his right hand with yours.

As you nodded eagerly, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and, so very slowly, pushed forward.

The second he breached you, you let out a gasp of wonder. He felt incredible and stretched you to the point of painful pleasure. You heard his own cry of joy as he felt what it was to be with you for the first time.

He was extremely gentle with you, letting you get used to him, inch by inch, until at last he was seated fully in your warmth.

"Hah! Y-Y/N!" he groaned, his muscles shaking with sensation, "You...you feel...Fuck!"

He swore, no longer able to restrain himself, as he drew back, before surging forward into you again.

You back bowed at the sensation, your hands flying to scratch at his back.

He growled as he felt you nails rake across the skin, not enough to cut him but enough to spur him on.

Tossing his hair over one shoulder, he leant up on his hands, allowing you to drink in his powerful shoulder and arm muscles, and began to build up a punishing rhythm, drawing sounds out of you that almost brought him to the edge far too quickly.

"Camus!" you clung to him desperately, you body wracked by this sudden assault of intense sensation.

He locked eyes with you. You could see him smiling as he let out pants of exertion, his smirk still seductive yet now utterly happy.

You felt his every movement, every drag of his slick skin against your own, every brush of his hair tumbling onto your bare chest, every stroke of his cock against your deepest pleasure points.

Pleasure was rapidly consuming you.

Camus must have sensed that your were nearing climax too soon as, to your absolute shock, he lifted you, using his powerful upper body strength, pulling out of you for only a second, before positioning you onto your hands and knees in front of the mirror, allowing only a moment to glance up before burying himself in you once more.

"Ah!" you cried, suddenly filled to a new extent. Evidently Camus could also feel you grasping him that much tighter, judging by the way growled, hands flying forward to grip your hips.

"Y-Y/N!" he gritted his teeth, almost snarling, as he drove into you, "Yes...OH YES!"

You could only scream for him, the visual stimulation of watching this god fuck you from behind, seeing his pleasure written across his face, taking speech from you.

"S-sweetheart," he panted, not letting up, "d-does it feel good? Am...am I making you feel good?"

You were almost astounded by that question. Here, in this moment of utter intimacy and bliss, he showed, at last, his vulnerability. Now, as he took his pleasure, all he wanted to know was that he was pleasing you.

You could not lie.

"F-feels- AH! Feels so amazing!" you confessed, "Please...please don't stop! W-want you! Please!"

You begged for him.

You words had more than the desired effect.

In the mirror you could clearly see his reaction to your praise. His eyes welled, a single tear rolling down his flushed cheek while his mouth opened in a wordless cry of pure pleasure.

Could it be that Camus had a praise kink? Your brain managed to ask.

Desperate to find out, you began driving yourself back into him, intensifying his penetration.

Ignoring his cry of surprise at the new sensation, you looked at his reflectiong and poured out praise for him.

"You make me feel so good, Camus! I-I'm so close...always so close! Y-your cock! I want your cock! Please! Please fuck me! You're incredible!"

You meant every word.

Camus arched violently, tossing his head back in a flurry of blonde hair, letting out wordless howls and cries of your name, calling you a goddess, an angel, his love.

Pleasure was rapidly overtaking him and, this time, as you continued to beg for more, he knew that there would be no holding back.

Grasping your hips, he leant forward, pleading into your ear,

"Cum for me! I'm begging you, Y/N, cum for me! I want it! I want to make you cum!"

You were helpless to resist.

Instantly, you body gave in to extreme waves of almost painful pleasure, your thighs shaking and your back bowing as your drenched his cock.

He came with you. How could he not? He grunted and growled and cried out as he poured out everything he had into you.

You fell back together, still joined, into a breathless embrace.

You attempted to regain your vision as your felt reverential kisses placed along the nape of your neck.

"Y/N," his whisper was full of emotion, "My love… my love…"

You could feel yourself losing consciousness as you answered him with declarations of requited love.

You fell into dreams in each other's arms, Camus never once allowing your to leave his side.

You had truly won his heart.


	8. Ranmaru

Ranmaru did not necessarily believe in luck.

He was a practical, stoic, pragmatic man who believed that the world was what you make it and superstitions were for old ladies and Reiji.

If he did believe, however, he would have said that, at this moment, he was possibly the world's most and least fortunate man at the same time.

On the one hand, he was ecstatic that his most ardent desire of late had been given breath. He had been granted a date with you. You, who had filled his mind every waking hour and been the focus of all of his dreams. He could feel himself grinning at the thought.

On the other hand, you had just been on another date with his fellow band member, Camus. A man so sophisticated and handsome that women had physically thrown themselves at him in the past. He was rich, intelligent, suave and a little too easy on the eyes. That was a hell of an act to follow.

He had been determined, when he had selected his number, to ignore the fact that there were six others before him but that had changed at this morning's rehearsal for Quartet Night's newest music video.

They were all sweating after their sixth run through of their dance routine and, after dousing himself from a water bottle, Camus had stripped off his workout vest - to Ranmaru's shock, revealing several fresh scratches along his shoulderblades.

Shock turned to burning jealousy when Camus smiled as he caught their reflection in the mirror, gently running his hand over the marks and biting his lip at some scintillating memory.

"Oh, sweetheart…" he purred, closing his eyes.

Ranmaru did not stay for a seventh practice run. He, instead, went immediately to his dorm room and took out his frustration through his bass guitar - unable to shake the image of those scratches nor the desperation he felt to have some of his own.

A few minutes after 12, Ranmaru laid down his guitar and soothed his overworked hands under the tap.

Somewhere after his tenth playthrough of a particularly aggressive riff, he had come the the realisation that, by spending his time fixation over your… evening with Camus, he was wasting the time he had with you.

Sure, he wasn't exactly certain what he was supposed to ask you to do but…. Goddammit, he hadn't even planned anything!

Growling at his own stupidity, he resigned himself to that fact that he would have to wing it.

Fantastic.

You had just finished your lunch when Ranmaru arrived, practically sprinting into the room.

As he reached you he attempted to look haughty and cool but ended up just looking hot and bothered.

"Y/N," he grinned, taking great effort not to huff and puff, "Hey! Uh...how...how was lunch?"

He could have punched himself. How was lunch?!

For God's sake, he was sixth! After Camus! What was the chance that he'd started off with "How was lunch?"? He probably showered you in flowers and- Flowers! He should have brought flowers! Shit!

You blinked, surprised at his apparent urgency to ask about your meal.

"Hi, Ranmaru," you smiled tentatively, "it was fine, thanks… so, uh, how are y-"

Your pleasantries were interrupted,

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"

He tried his best to seem casual but his stomach was doing somersaults and his voice was just a tad too loud.

'God fucking dammit! Could you sound more like a child?!' he thought, trying with all his might to play off his inner embarrassment.

"Oh!" you smiled, stifling a giggle at his painfully obvious fluster, "Sure! Yeah, I'd like that, Ran! Let me just grab my coat,"

As you trotted off to your dorm room, Ranmaru smiled despite himself.

You had called him "Ran".

"So," you asked, as you strolled past the shops in the town centre, "Where are we going?"

You had been walking with a sense of purpose ever since you reached the town and you were puzzled by Ranmaru's silence on your destination.

"You'll see," he smiled at you, directing you down another street, "almost there,"

With every turn he hoped more and more that you weren't going to laugh in his face.

He had decided to show you a side of himself that not even his band members perceived.

He trusted you.

He couldn't necessarily explain this trust, however. None of the girls he had been with in the past had even merited the consideration of showing them this side but, with you, he felt that he had to open.

Somehow you were that important.

"Here we are," he said, half grimacing at the anticipated rejection.

Whatever eventual locations you had been guessing at in your mind, this was certainly not one of them.

You were standing in the doorway of the local cat shelter. It was somewhere that you had passed occasionally, but you had never been in. It was a nice enough place, you supposed, but you were unsure about how this related to your date.

Unsure of what to say, you waited for a moment for Ranmaru's clarification.

He didn't meet your eyes, instead staring blankly ahead. His hands balled at his sides and he took a steadying breath.

Through gritted teeth, he confessed,

"I... volunteer here... some days,"

You were unsure which thought struck you first; you total surprise, the twinge of disbelief or how absolutely adorable you found it.

"Ranmaru..." you began.

He braced himself. Here it came - the laughter, the rejection.

"I think that's wonderful!"

Ranmaru blinked. Wait, what?! Had you really just… holy shit!

"S-Seriously?" he stared at you, wide eyed, "You don't think it's… weird?"

"No way!" you grinned, "It's so cool that you give up your free time to do this! I love that! Can we go in? Please?"

He couldn't help but laugh happily at your excitement.

He knew it.

He knew you were worth it.

To show you his gratitude, he wrapped an arm around your waist, leaned down and, as he pushed open the door, purred,

"You got it, babe,"

When you had imagined what spending the day with Ranmaru would be like this had never entered your mind.

But now that you were sitting happily on the floor of the play room of the shelter, eagerly waiting for him to show you his favourite residents, you could not be more delighted with the surprise.

"Alright, here we go," he said, his back to you as he lifted something from out of a box, "careful, Y/N, he's a little… excited! Hey!"

As he turned towards you, a ball of grey and white fluff had propelled itself out of his arms and into your lap.

You gasped in surprise but, when you looked down at your visitor, your heart melted.

"Awww!" you whispered, careful not to scare him.

He was a tiny little kitten, almost entirely grey, but with little white socks and the most adorable big black eyes. He sat expectantly in your lap, staring up at you with a mixture of curiosity and mischief on his face.

"Heh, that's Coby," Ranmaru laughed as he sat down next you, "don't let him trick you with all his cute stuff, Y/N. This guy's a pro at getting what he wants,"

"I bet!" you giggled, "How could you say no to that little face?"

Gently, you scooped the kitten up and brought him up to eye level, laughing as he booped you on the nose with a tiny paw.

"Hey Coby!" you cooed, "Aww, you're just a little sweetheart, aren't you?"

He wriggled sweetly in your hands and mewed his agreement that, yes, he was a little sweetheart and thank you for noticing.

"See?" Ranmaru gestured jokingly, "He got you too!"

"Can you blame me?" you giggled, smiling up at him.

In that moment, Ranmaru allowed himself to acknowledge the beautiful image in front of him.

You, sitting cross-legged on the floor, smiling up at him as you enjoyed spending time with his furry pastimes.

Rock god or no rock god, he couldn't deny the pounding in his heart.

Shaking himself, he sat down on the floor beside you and chuckled as Coby leapt from your hands into his lap.

"Hey bud!" he smiled, tickling the kitten behind his ears, "You be good for Y/N, k? She's nice,"

You immediately registered this. Despite the fact that you two were, in fact, on a date, this was the first verbal compliment he had ever given you.

You blushed a little.

You knew how much it meant to have Ranmaru think highly of you. He thought highly of no one.

He seemed not to notice your moment of shyness, focusing on the impish kitten who was now attempting to climb up his chest.

"Hey! Where d'you think you're going, huh?" he pretended to scold, as Coby clambered onto his shoulder.

One misplaced little paw, however, and suddenly he had scrated Ranmaru's cheek. Nothing too bad but enough to sting a little.

"Ah!" he hissed, shaking his head in annoyance as he placed the kitten back onto the floor, "Dammit…"

"Ouch! Are you okay, Ran?" you asked, worried as one of the cuts started to bleed a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-" You had called him Ran again! "...I'm fine, Y/N,"

His cheeks flushed a little. He hoped you would think it was just because of the scratch.

You noticed.

In your opinion, seeing Ranmaru blush was utterly adorable. You wanted to see it again and, in your want, you forgot all about your "date nerves".

"That's a shame," you smiled, edging a little closer to him, "I wanted to kiss it better…"

His eyes widened as he turned to you, his blush now prominent.

"...What?"

He didn't want to push his luck. What the hell had he done to impress you? He got scratched by a damn kitten. Surely you were joking...

"You heard," you teased, "Now, with that in mind,...are you okay?"

He cursed the unstoppable flushing of his cheeks and scrambled to regain any control over himself.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened and, in a voice much more sultry than usual, he replied,

"I guess it does hurt…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to play it cool.

You giggled and looked up at him with a impish glint in your eye.

"Well…" you purred, moving closer and kneeling up so that you were eye to eye, sliding your hands down from his shoulders to rest provocatively on his chest, "I'd better do something about that…"

Leaning in and allowing your breath to ghost across his cheek, you pressed a kiss to the tiny wound, you lips lingering just half a second longer than necessary.

Rather than pulling away, you moved closer, trailing your lips gently across his skin to his ear.

You paused for a moment, steadying yourself, before whispering,

"I love you, Ranmaru…"

As you finally pulled back you were met with his shocked and deeply reddened face.

You had only a moment to register the joy in his eyes before his caught your wrists in his hands and pushed so that you were flat on you back with him kneeling above you, staring down with teary eyes and a grin like the sun.

"Y-Y/N!" he croaked, his voice no longer seductive but full of emotion, "B-baby… really?"

How could this be true?! How could you love him? How could he possibly be so lucky?

"Of course!" you giggled, delighted by his reaction, "I love you so much, Ran!"

"Baby!"

You didn't even have a second to take a breath before his lips crashed down upon yours.

There was no gentleness in his kiss; there was only desperation and joy. He felt as though he was in a dream and refused to waste a moment lest he wake up.

You moaned as he pressed insistent kisses along your jawline, dragging his lips from you cheek to the base of your ear, catching the lobe lightly with his teeth.

"Babe, you sound so fucking good…" he growled, hands wandering down your body, cupping and massaging all the way to the back of your thighs. Instinctively you wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer to your body as he bit and sucked bruises onto your neck.

"Mmm! Ran!" you found yourself panting as you arched up to feel his chest pressed against you.

As you moved, he pulled his lips from your neck and he shook his head.

"B-baby, I...I won't….w-won't be able to stop...please…"

You giggled at his lack of control and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You wanna get out of here?"

His wolfish grin said it all.

It was less than half an hour later that you found yourself pressed against the locked door of Ranmaru's dorm room, you shirt torn open and your legs wrapped around his waist, lifted high enough for him to suck purple bruises into the nape of your neck. His shirt was gone, thrown aside in his eagerness, and his belt was undone.

"Mm! R-ran!" you hissed as he bit at a vein, your hands flying to grab his hair.

It turned out that this was the right thing to do. The second your hands tugged at his silver hair his mouth left your neck and he gasped raggedly.

"Fuck! Baby!" he groaned, grinding his hips into yours, "Oh yeah…."

You chuckled as he rutted against you.

"You like that?" you teased, pressing a kiss to his jaw and pulling just a little harder.

"Fuck! Yes, baby! Yes, I fucking love it!" he growled, thrusting hard against you, "Want you!"

Before you could respond he had literally torn your bra from your chest, tossing the ripped fabric across the room.

You gasped at his show of force and cried out as he gripped you under your thighs and carried you to his bed, laying you down and immediately crawling on top of you.

He flashed you an utterly adoring smiled before leaning down and taking your nipple in his mouth.

As you arched into the sensation, he panted about how beautiful your breasts were, how they felt so soft, how he wanted to just bury his face in them.

"So beautiful… so fucking beautiful…" he whispered, his hands wandering down your stomach to the fastenings of your jeans.

He looked up, making eye contact, silently asking for permission.

You nodded and he pressed a gentle kiss to your navel before lowering your zip and sliding the jeans from your legs, leaving you in your lace panties.

"Mmm….you legs are gorgeous, babe…" he caressed the length of your legs, fingers dancing around the soft skin of your thighs, slowly brushing upwards until they rested on the edge of your panties.

"Please, baby" he whispered, "I wanna see…."

You were so turned on by his need that you pushed aside any nervousness and nodded.

Carefully, he stripped you bare, pausing to inhale the scent of your arousal from your soaked panties, before nudging your knees apart.

"Oh baby," he sighed, taking in the sight of you, "You're so pretty… god, baby, you're already so wet! Are you wet for me, babe? You want me too?"

You cried out in delight as his fingers brushed lightly across your lips.

"Yes! I want you, Ran… please, please don't tease me…."

"Okay baby, shh, it's okay. I'll give you anything you want…"

His touch was no longer feather-light as he began to pleasure you with his fingers, running them between your folds and drawing slow circle around your clit.

"Ah! F-feels good!" you moaned, squirming to press yourself harder into his hand.

"Yeah?" he beamed, "I wanna make you feel good, baby…. You're so eager, babe…."

He rubbed faster at your clit, his mouth returning to your breast, humming in delight as you spread your legs further in pleasure.

"R-ran…" you moaned, one hand gripping the sheets of his bed, the other returning to his hair.

Again, just a light tug got him riled up and, without thinking, he sank two fingers into you.

You gasped loudly and arched at the unexpected intrusion.

Ranmaru jumped, suddenly afraid that he had messed up. Afraid that he had hurt you by letting his control slip. How could he forgive himself if he'd hurt you?

He instantly withdrew and you cried out. Shit! He had hurt you! He was such an idiot!

"Baby! Are you okay? Y/N, did I hurt you? Please, baby, I'm sorry! I-"

"Put them back!" you whined, reaching out to grab him before he could move any further away.

"Huh?" he puzzled, still almost afraid to touch you.

"F-felt good! Please, Ran!"

When he eventually registered that you had not, in fact, been in any pain, he sighed in relief.

Allowing you to pull him back towards you, he kissed you deeply and pressed sweet peck to your cheeks and nose.

"Okay, baby. Anything you want, remember?"

He dragged his hand down between your breasts, over you stomach and rested between your thighs. Carefully, he teased at you entrance with a finger before pushing two fingers back inside of you.

You sighed as the feeling was restored, biting your lip as he began to slowly move them in and out.

"You okay, Y/N? Is this good?" he whispered, utterly focussed on your face and the way you reacted to such a small amount of stimulation.

"More…" you sighed, pushing your hips down onto his hand, trying to get the touch you needed.

"Okay, okay, hang on…" he began to move his hand within you, a little faster, a little harder.

Still it was not enough.

"Ran, please! Harder!" you gripped the sheets in frustration at how the forceful, powerful rocker had become so overly cautious.

You reached out one hand, grabbed his hair and with the other dug your nails into his bare shoulder.

"Fuck!" he almost shouted, arching his back.

You knew it had worked.

Instantly his control was gone and he was pushing his fingers into you hard enough to move your whole body, quickening every time your nails dragged over his skin.

"Fuck, baby, you like that?" he panted, watching as you writhed at the feeling, pressure rapidly building in the pit of your stomach.

"R-ran….m'close!" you breathed, one hand leaving his hair to clutch the sheets.

"Fuck, really?!" he grinned, suddenly beyond excited to watch you come apart.

He could hardly believe that he had you in this situation at all but to see you cum because of him? It was the fuel of his wet dreams.

"God, baby, yeah! Do it!" he groaned, biting his lip as he watched you get closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, something snapped in you. You had never felt anything quite like it and, as you opened your mouth in a silent scream, your entire body bowed.

Somewhere in your delirium you were vaguely aware of Ranmaru gasping and shouting 'Holy shit!'

When you had recovered enough to open your eyes, you were met with a surprise.

Ranmaru, who had been lying directly in front of your pussy, watching his hard work, was sitting, eyes wide, as his soaked face dripped onto the covers.

You gasped. You had never done that before! You didn't even know you could do that!

Scrambling to sit up, you apologised again and again.

You were only stopped when he surged forward, pinning you to the bed by your wrists, his hips forcing your legs wide.

"Fuck, baby! I didn't know you squirted! It's so fucking hot!" he panted, pressing adoring kisses to your neck.

"I…ah! I-I've never done it before!" you tried to explain, caught up in his reaction.

That took a second to work it's way through his mind. He was the first, the only, person to ever make you do that. Not even Camus had brought you that kind of pleasure.

If there was anything to inflate his ego, that was it.

For now, though, all he wanted was for you to do it again.

"Baby," he whispered in your ear, nipping at the lobe as he squeezed your breasts, "Please….I wanna fuck you…"

"Yes!" you replied instantly, "I want you!"

His grin reappeared and, in a few seconds, he had rid himself of his black jeans and his boxers.

It was the first time that you had seen him naked and you had only a few moments to drink in the sight of him before he was over you again.

"You ready, babe?" he purred, looking straight into your eyes.

Yes, you could see the need in them, the desperation, but you could also see utter devotion; as though allowing him to be in this position with you was the greatest honour he could have.

"Yes," you breathed, momentarily taken aback by the emotion of the situation.

His smile was dazzling and, unexpectedly, as he positioned himself at your entrance, he whispered,

"Thank you, Y/N,"

He filled you in one swift thrust.

You may not have had much time to see just how large he was but from the borderline painful stretch of him inside you, you had a very good idea of his size.

"Ran!" you moaned, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist to draw him deeper.

"F-fuck, baby, you feel so good!" his voice shook with the effort to restrain himself, allowing you time to adjust.

You leaned up, kissing his neck and encouraged,

"Fuck me, Ran!"

He could not hold back.

It was everything he had ever dreamed of hearing. When he had touched himself to the thought of you that was all he had imagined you saying, begging for him.

He removed your legs from around his waist and threw them over his shoulders, surging forward and pinning you in this new angle. It was so much deeper and the feeling of your walls tightening around him made him cry out with joy.

He pounded into you mercilessly, every thrust dragging over your clit, making your body burn.

The bed hammered against the wall, neither of you caring if anyone heard.

"So beautiful, baby….so fucking cute under me! I love you, babe!" he panted, one hand holding himself up and the other winding itself around the back of your neck drawing you into a messy kiss.

"H-harder!" you whined, your nails dragging deep marks into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he swore, fucking into you with everything he had, "M-more nails! Please! Fucking mark me up, babe!"

He would have his own. His own bright red scratches to prove how much pleasure he'd brought you. His would be deeper. His would be darker. He would make you cum harder than anyone ever had.

Spurred on by the stinging of his back, he grabbed fistfulls of the bedsheets and rutted into you so hard and so fast that your eyes began to cloud over.

You were barely coherent under his assault on your senses, vaguely aware of your own voice begging him not to stop, to never stop fucking you. Telling him how good he felt, how he was so big, how you wanted him so badly.

Every word out of your mouth made the blood burn in his veins.

You were so beautiful under him. You sounded so incredible. You were his. You wanted him.

His heart pounded as he felt that familiar coil begin to form in his stomach.

"B-baby- ah!- baby, m'gonna cum! I'm so fucking close, babe! Please, please tell me you're close!" he grunted, biting his own lip to keep from cumming.

"M'close, Ran! I… I can feel it again! P-please!" you could hardly breathe.

"Fuck! Are you gonna squirt again?! Fuck yeah! Do it, baby! Do it! Fucking soak me!"

His eyes flew wide open in wonder as he watched, utterly amazed as you body bowed and you screamed out in wordless pleasure. One more thrust and he could feel it. He could feel the the hot liquid sprayed onto his abdomen, flooding all the way up to his chest as he kept thrusting, unwilling to let you stop.

"Fuck baby, yeah! God, you're so hot! Feel so good! So fucking wet for me!"

You were almost entirely limp under him as the waves of sensation continued to crash over you.

Holding you down, he fucked into you like a ragdoll, desperately chasing his release.

It didn't take long before it was all too much.

"Y/N, can I cum in you? Please, fucking please, let me cum in you!"

Your tiny nod was enough.

Growling out your name, he arched, his head tossed back in pleasure as he spilled himself inside of you.

Panting and pressing adoring, tired kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, he slowly pulled out.

He gathered the wet covers and threw them onto the floor, grabbing a blanket and wrapping you in it, making sure you were warm as your high subsided.

"I love you so much, Ran," you smiled sleepily, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too, Y/N. More than anything," he kissed you sweetly on the forehead, tucking you under his cheek, "sleep, baby. I'll look after you,"

As you drifted off, utterly exhausted, you smiled as you heard him whispering to himself.

"She's an angel…she's fucking got to be..."


End file.
